Until I met you Alphonse Elric Love Story
by AlphonseandGabbiElric
Summary: An Alphonse Elric Love Story, enough said.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting you

**Ok well, let's start off with who you are! Your name is Manami Kami, your Parents died when you were 2, (The description of their death comes later in the other stories), you lived in an orphanage until you were 4, got adopted, and then your step parents left you at the age of 5, (Tough life, I know) and then, you hear about the Elric Brothers around town, and with them as your idols, you practice your rare wind alchemy for self defense, and use basic alchemy as the only way to eat and bathe. Now let's get crackin! (By the way, this is an ALPHONSE ELRIC love story, so if you're a Ed fangirl, i suggest you leave. ..) **

**This story begins with two Brothers named Edward and Alphonse Elric. The two brothers had a wonderful life with their mother and father. But one day, Ed and Als father left their mother alone and to be never to be seen again. But their father left at the worst time because their mother was sick and now was a single mom with two young boys to take care of. As they got older, Ed and Al got better and better at a magic that has been passed down for many generations, Alchemy. Eventually, their mother died, and the two brothers were on their own. Using Alchemy, Ed and Al made a plan to try and bring their mother back from the dead. What they were doing was breaking the biggest rule in Alchemy, but they thought they had nothing else to lose... But they were wrong The plan was beginning to work, but then the rule of Equivalent Exchange got in the way and "The Gate" appeared and grabbed Al and began to pull him inside. Ed tried pull him away, but he was too late. When it was all over, the two brothers were not themselves anymore, Ed lost his arm, and sacraficed his leg to bring Al's soul back to a suit of armor. Ed then got Auto-Mail from their friend, Winry on Eds missing limbs. And from then on, the two brothers searched for something to get their limbs and bodies back to the way they used to be. That something was called the Philosophers Stone. **

**Farther Away, there was a 10 year old girl named Manami, (You) who studied Alchemy ever since she was 5, and Dreamed of knowing everything there was to know about Alchemy. She was actually the first to create "Wind" Alchemy, which was basically transmuting the air, using two fans, and making the wind move at whatever pace and direction she wanted it to. She could even fly using wind alchemy. But one day, she would meet the two people who would help her do that as she helped them with their destiny, Edward and Alphonse Elric, at their ages of 11 and 12. **

**(Al's Part) **

**When you and Ed arrived in town, and after looking around a little bit, you spotted a girl, waving around two fans toward a tree. You looked over to your brother, and he nodded, saying to check it out. You walked behind her as she continued to wave her fans at the tree.**

**"WIND BLADE!" She yelled, but nothing happened. **

**She sighed sadly.**

**"Hey, Um, what are you doing?" Ed asked as he stared at the girls work. **

**The girl did'nt turn back.**

**"I'm just practicing alchemy..." The girl said, with nervousness in her voice. **

**"You must work really hard on Alchemy." you said. **

**"We do Alchemy too!" Ed said with a smile. **

**After hearing these words, The girl paused without moving and then slowly turned around. **

**(Your Part) **

**"A-A-Are you The Elric Brothers?" you asked. **

**"Yeah, why do you ask?" The blonde haired boy asked with a confused face.**

**You seemed speechless.**

**  
"YOU TWO ARE MY IDOLS!" you said with excitement. **

**"Eh...?" Ed questioned, with an eye twitching. **

**"I hear about you guys all the time in town! Oh, and by the way, my name is Manami." you said with a smile holding out your hand to shake with him and the suit of armor. **

**They both took your hand and shook it.**

**Later on, you brought the Elric brothers to your home. **

**"Where are your parents?" the suit of armor, known as Al asked. **

**You paused.**

**"They arent here... I live alone." You replied shortly.**

**"Oh... Manami, I'm sorry." Al said in a guilty voice. **

**"No, No, It's ok, No problem!" You said quickly. **

**"Here, let me show you your room." You added as you walk toward a certain room.**

**When you showed Ed and Al their room, you said, "Well if you guys are supposed to get up early, I suggest you go to sleep now... Well, at least I am.." with a little chuckle. **

**"Well goodnight." You added as you started to walk out the door. **

**"Goodnight." The brothers said at the same time before you were completely out of the room. **

**(Al's Part) **

**Later on, as you and Ed layed there, you were both thinking of something. **

**Ed was thinking on what to do next, and you're thinking about Manami. **

**"Brother, I cant sleep. I think I made Manami really upset." You said as you sat up in your bed. **

**"She said she was ok.." Ed said as he sat up as well. **

**"We have no parents either, Al, you know we have to be strong." Ed added. **

**"We need to sleep. Well talk about it tomorrow kay?" Ed said as he laid back down and rolled over. **

**"Ok.." You said as you layed back down as well. **

**(Ed's Part) (O.o?) **

**The next morning, you awoke smelling a wonderful smell. **

**As you walked into the kitchen, Al was sitting in a nearby chair and Manami had already made breakfast for you. **

**"Oh, good morning. I made breakfast." Manami said as she guided you to the table. **

**After you ate and complimented Manami on her food, Al mentioned that you and him had to leave. **

**As soon as you and Al were getting ready to walk out the door, Manami quickly blurted out.**

**"Wait... Can I join you?" **

**You looked at Al, who seemed excited, even under his armor.**

**"Sure... But you have to be aware... We fight alot, and you gotta take care of yourself."**

**"You have nothing to worry about. I can take care of myself! Lets go!" Manami said cheerfully as she walked up to you and Al carrying those two blue fans. **

**(Your Part)**

**When you all arrived at the next destination, you were really happy to see a new town other than your own. **

**"Wow, this place is much better than home." You said as you stare all over the city in awe. **

**"Heh, better get used to it, we are gonna do this a lot.." Ed said as he put his arms behind his head. **

**You smiled, happy at what Ed said.**

**All of a sudden, there was an explosion. Ed, Al, and you ran to it. When you got to where the explosion was, there was a man with green, spikey hair, practically wearing a miniskirt, a woman with extended nails, and a short and fat man, devouring a townsperson.**

**"What the Hell are you doing here!?" Ed yelled at the 3 monsters. **

**"You should know already..." The woman said calmly. **

**"Looks like you got a new friend. Heh, Heh, shell be a nice meal!" said the fat man, licking his lips. **

**After hearing what he said, you growled and took a step back, grabbing hold of the fans in your jacket pockets.**

**"Al, who are those people!?" you asked.**

**"Do you think you can fight them..?" Al said looking back at you. **

**You smirked.**

**"HELL YEAH!" as you took out your fans with grace. **

**"Awwww, how sweet... Too bad YOU'RE GETTING READY TO DIE!"  
the green haired guy yelled as he charged an attack towards you.**

**You, who was standing in your battle stance, was getting ready to attack back, but Al stood in front of you, apparantley nervous that you would get hurt, and blocked Envys attack.**

**"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" He yelled, as his block sent Envy backwards. **

**You gazed at Al's defense in amazement, until you felt a tight grasp around your wrists. **

**You looked back to see the woman, smirking at you. She twisted your wrists until you heard the bones crack. She just broke your wrists.**

**You screamed in pain.**

**"MANAMI!" You heard Al scream.**

**"We'll deal with you last!" She yelled as she chopped the back of your neck. (Like that karate chop thing behind your neck to knock you out) **

**You felt your eyes getting heavy, and you felt like you were falling into everlasting darkness. You stood as long as you could, but you finally gave in and fell to the ground, seeing Ed fighting the fat man, and Al fighting the green haired man. The last thing you hears was Al, calling your name again, before you fell and layed there unconscious. **

**(Al's Part)**

**"MANAMI!!" You screamed as you saw Manami fall down to the ground, unconsious. **

**You ran to her side, and held her up. **

**"Manami! MANAMI! Wake up!" You screamed as you shook her but she did'nt even move. **

**"Al! Take Manami to safety! Ill take care of them!" Ed said as he was getting ready to attack Lust. **

**"But... Brother... What about you?" You asked. **

**"JUST GO AL!!! ILL BE FINE!! NOW HURRY UP AND GO!!" Ed screamed at you.**

**"Be safe brother..." You said as you ran off with Manami, carrying her bridal style in your arms.**

**"Please be alright..." You thought.**

**(Your Dream) **

**Al: -Running towards you- Manami! **

**You: Rubs eyes Al? **

**Al: -Hugs you tightly- Manami! Im so sorry! I wasnt there for you!**

**You: Its not your fault! **

**Al: And now youre leaving me! -Hugs tighter- **

**You: Leaving? Where am I going? **

**Al: Manami! I'm sorry! Dont Leave! **

**You: I said I'm not going anywhere! **

**-You both of you begin to separate- **

**Al: Manami! MAAAAANAAAAAMIIII!!! **

**(Back to Real Life) (Your Part)  
**

**You slowly open your eyes and you see a very blurry Al shaking you and calling your name like in your dream. **

**"A-A-Al? Is that you?" you say weakily, and then you try to get up but Al pushes you back down, but gently. **

**"You need to rest. Thank goodness you're ok. I'm so sorry, I was'nt there for you" Al said as he looked at the ground. **

**"Its ok, its not your fault." You say with a weak smile. **

**"YES IT WAS! I SHOULD OF PROTECTED YOU!" Al snapped. **

**Your eyes widened, due to Al's yelling. **

**Al froze for a second, and then turned the other way. **

**"I'm sorry Manami. I'm really, really sorry." Al said looking down again.**

**"Um, its ok.." You reply, still a little scared. **

**"But, where am I?" you asked.**

**"You're at the hospital, you got beat up pretty bad." Ed's voice said, as he soon walked into the room. **

**"Brother..." Al said. **

**"Looks like you're finally up, how'd you sleep?" Ed asked as he sat in a chair. **

**"I slept... Pretty well" you said as you remembered your dream. **

**Then, you notice a cast on Ed's left arm. **

**"Ed, you're hurt..." you said as you look at the cast. **

**"Heh, this is nothing, I get hurt all he time Right Al?" Ed asked with a smile. **

**"He really does." Al said with a chuckle as he sat down in the chair next and closest to you. **

**"But this is what I meant by fighting alot." Ed said, changing the subject.**

**"Speaking of fighting, who were those people?" you asked.**

**"They're monsters, known as Homonculi. There are really 7, but you saw three of them. The fat one was Gluttony, the green-haired one was...Envy." Ed said, wincing at Envy's name.**

**"He must really hate him..." You thought.**

**"...And the woman was Lust." Ed finished.**

**"I see." You said.**

**"But the thing that matters is that everyone's ok. Right brother?" Al asked.**

**"Yep." Ed said.**

**"Wow, no one has ever been this nice to me. Thank you all." you said, smiling sweetly. **

**As you and Ed healed, you practiced your Fighting and Alchemy more, knowing that you would have to fight again sometime, and you wanted to be ready. **

**Also, you didnt want Al or Ed mad at themselves for your injuries. Much less, you didnt want any injuries at all. **

**As time passed, you trained with Al and grew more fond of him, as Al grew more fond of you. Ed figured that this would happen. Thats one reason why he let you in the group in the first place, to make Al happy, and also, so the group will have some more defense.. Somewhat.**

**One night, Ed had to call someone, Ed called him "Mustang", and left Al and you alone.**

**You were all sleeping outside that night as well. **

**Al and you went to a hill and sat down there was a full moon, and a pretty lake, reflecting it's beauty nearby. **

**You watched it, deep in thought..**

**"Ummm, Manami?" Al asked, interupting your thoughts. **

**"Hm..? What is it?" You replied, as you swithced your glance to Al. **

**"Would you.. Love someone.. Even if they did'nt look human?" Al asked as he looked at the full moon. **

**You looked at it as well.**

**"It depends if they have a good personality." You started, and then looked down to the water. **

**"Looks dont matter to me.. Just whats inside." you added as you somewhat blushed.**

**You were both silent for a minute, until you looked back at Al. His armor shined in the moonlight, and for some reason, you felt different about him. **

**"Why do you ask?" you finally asked. **

**Al looked at you for a couple seconds.**

**"Uhhh.. No reason!!" Al quickly said as he looked the other way. **

**You chuckled at his reaction, and looked at the moon again **

**"The moon is pretty tonight." You said.**

**Al looked at it as well.**

**"Yeah, it is.." Al said as he was getting ready to scoot closer to you.**

**  
All of a sudden, Ed's voice startled the both of you. **

**"So, look what we got here..." with a chuckle. **

**"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" You yelled at Ed, now standing up and facing him, with a face as red as a tomato. **

**Ed laughed. **

**"It's a joke, chill out." Ed said, and sat down where you were sitting earlier. **

**You just stood there in the same position, still looking the way Ed used to be. **

**You thinking about what Al and you were doing, and what you would of done if Ed didnt return when he did.**

**"Hey, Manami, you alive over there?" Ed asked, looking at you. .**

**You broke out of your thought, and quickly looked back at Ed, with your blush soon fading.**

**"Huh...? Oh, Im fine." you said. **

**"We should head back and get to bed." you added as you started to walk back to camp. **

**The next day, you and the 2 boys traveled to a new town. You rented an old house for a couple nights, just to relax.. **

**Ed decided to take a stroll, and left you and Al alone. **

**"Want to go outside?" you asked Al shyly. **

**"Sure." Al said as he opened the door for you. **

**You and Al walked to a hill and sat down under a tree. You stared at the moon again.**

**"Al, if I'm not asking too much... How does it feel to be a suit of armor?" you asked Al, already knowing that there was'nt a body inside.**

**"Huh? How did you know!?" Al asked, seeming quite surprised.**

**"Ed told me." You said.**

**"Oh.." Al said, looking at the full moon. **

**"Well, to answer your question... I just want to fit in with people.. But I cant because Im stuck in this suit of armor.. But brother sacraficed a limb for me, just to keep me here, so I have to be grateful for that." Al said as he looked away. **

**  
You felt guilty.**

**"How would you feel If... I tried to bring you back? I mean to your original human form?" You asked blushing a little bit, but still looking at the moon. **

**All of a sudden, Al quickly hugged you tightly. **

**"That would be the best thing that would of ever happened to me.." Al said as he kept hugging you. **

**You realized how Al was so desperate.. You felt so bad for him, and the only thing you could do was to hug him back and then whispered.**

**"I Promise... I'll bring you back."**

**You closed your eyes. This new feeling came over you. You felt so safe in his arms.**

**Al pulled away, and started reaching near his thigh.**

**"Here, I've had this for a while.. And I think you should have it." he said. **

**Then, Al handed you a beautiful Heart Locket. **

**"Al, its beautiful, But are you sure you want to give it to me?" you asked. **

**"Yeah, I know you'll take good care of it." Al replied. **

**"Ok, if you say so." you said as you smiled at him and put on the locket. **

**It was perfect...**

**The next couple of days, you and the boys didnt get any information about the Philosophers Stone, so you thought on traveling on to a new destination, but Ed suggested to go to their original home and show you around. **

**But there was a little surprise on thier way to the Train station. **

**This time, a different villan was there, killing innocent people, but it turned out that he was just looking for Ed. **

**As soon as the man spotted Ed, he said "There you are.." with an evil smirk on his face. **

**"Scar!?" Ed exclaimed.**

**"Ok, so his name is Scar.." You thought.**

**Ed was the first to attack Scar, but Scar easily ripped off his auto-mail arm and threw him across the field behind you and Al. **

**Your eyes widened with fear. That was so quick!**

**Then, Scar ran to attack Al.**

**"AL! GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Ed screamed, trying to get up without his right arm.**

**Al was frozen with fear, and Scar was just about to attack, but you could'nt just stand there and let him attack Al. **

**So, you ran between them and took Als beating. **

**You almost went unconscious, but you managed to stay awake. You were very hurt though. **

**"MANAMI!" Al yelled as he ran for you, but Scar punched him hard in the chest and flew him in the air and landed with a hard fall. **

**"AL!!" you screamed as you managed crawl to where Al was. **

**Scar soon ran away. **

**You shook Al screamed, "AL! AL! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!". **

**Your eyes filled with tears, you hugged Al. , "Why did this have to happen!? Al! Dont leave me!" as you covered your face near his face.**

**You soon felt your eyes getting heavy, and you fell unconsious, probably because you were screaming so loudly.**

**You slowly awoke in a hospital bed seeing Ed staring at you. **

**Kind of shocked, you widened your eyes and sat up. **

**"How many times am I going to have to go to the hospital?" You asked with a little laugh. **

**"As many times as you get hurt." Ed replied with a chuckle. **

**"Wait... Wheres Al!?" you asked, now realizing what happened with Scar.**

**"He's outside getting used to his new body. Thanks to you." Ed said. **

**"Huh? New body...?" You asked, seeing at a cast on your arm. **

**"I'll call him in." Ed said. **

**"But hey, you never told me what you meant by 'new body'!" You said.**

**"You'll see soon enough." Ed said, as a figure walked into the room.**

**It was a boy. He had golden brown hair, up in a ponytail.**

**The brown-haired boy looked over to you.**

**"Remember me?" The boy asked.**

**Wait... That was Al's voice!**

**CHAPTER 2 COMIN UP!**


	2. Chapter 2: The True Story

**(Still Your Part)**

**"Manami Manami! Wake up!" You heard Al'v voice say. **

**You opened your eyes slowly and found yourself in ANOTHER hospital bed. **

**Looking around, you saw Al.. But not as a human.**

**"No..." you say to yourself. **

**"I can't believe you tried to block Scar's attack against me.. Are you nuts..?" Al said to you. **

**"I wasn't thinking straight So... thats when I went unconscious?" you asked, with your eye twitching a little bit. **

**"I don't really know. I woke up and found you laying on top of me..." Al started.**

**You blushed badly.**

**"You slept all night, and all day today." Al added. **

**"I can't believe it.. It was all a stupid dream." you thought to yourself. **

**Looking out the window, you noticed a lake, your favorite nature scene. **

**"I need some fresh air..." you said as you walked out the door, ignoring your arm cast.**

**As you gazed at the Lake, you thought to yourself. You could of sworn that dream was real. **

**All of a sudden, Al came up and sat next to you. **

**"Did you... Dream of anything?" He asked. **

**"Yeah, but it's not anything important." you replied sadly. **

**"All that matters is that it was'nt real." You added as you looked back at Al, trying not to cry.**

**You then got up and went inside. **

**When you went inside, Al stood up and thought to himself. **

**"I wonder what she dreamt that she wanted to be real so badly..." He thought, as he followed you inside.**

**(OK! I'd hate to do this... BUT!)**

**2 Years have passed, Ed is 15, Al is 14, and you are 13, and one that one day, Ed got a call from the military and wanted him there to meet "Colonel" Mustang immediately.**

**Your eyes widened. That Mustang guy was part of the MILITARY!?**

**You got a flashback, and not a good one. **

**"Manami, are you ok?" Ed said as he looked at you. **

**You were staring into space with widened eyes. **

**When you broke out of your gaze, you said, "Yeah, I'm fine..." As you walked away.**

**When Ed, Al, and you arrived, you quickly put on some black glasses. **

**"Why are you wearing those?" Al asked. **

**Getting nervous, you blurted out. **

**"I just don't want these dogs knowing who I am." **

**"Oh... Uh, Ok." Al said as he followed Ed into the door. **

**"I have to stay calm" you thought to yourself as you followed Ed and Al inside. **

**As you three walked inside, you spotted Jean Havoc, and he was looking like he was waiting for you guys. **

**"Havoc.." you said under your breath. **

**"Hey, I was expecting you two! And this pretty lady..." Jean said as he was trying to take off your glasses, and trying to be sexy. **

**"DON'T... Touch... The glasses..." you angrily said as you pulled away and adjusted your glasses back on. **

**Ed and Al looked at you with shocked expressions.**

**"Feisty we are!" He said.**

**You frowned in disgust. **

**Jean noticed, anf gulped.**

**"Uhh... Let me take you guys to Mustang." Jean said as he turned around and walked away, expecting you three to follow him. **

**As Jean, Ed, Al, and you were walking, you kept looking around. **

**"This place brings back memories... Terrible ones!" you think to yourself. **

**"As long as these glasses stay on my head, no one will know who I REALLY am... Except Ed and Al.." you thought again as you adjusted your glasses.**

**When the four of you arrived in Mustangs office, Mustang said "Welcome Edward, Alphonse, and-...?" **

**"Ma-...ry. My name is Mary." you said, interrupting Mustang. **

**(Sorry for the gay name -.-) **

**"But, that is'nt-..." Ed started, but you covered his mouth and looked at him, with your facial expression saying "SHUTUP!". **

**Luckily, he understood and kept his mouth shut. **

**"Ok then, lets get to business... Sorry Al and... 'Mary', but this is a conversation between Ed and I only. So I would kindly thank you if you left the room... That also means you Havoc." **

**"Yes sir!" Havoc said as he saluted to Mustang and leaded you and Al out the door. **

**When Al and you sat in chairs across the hall, Havoc said "Well, looks like its my lunch break!", as he looked at his watch. **

**"See you around." Havoc said as he walked away, whistling a tune. **

**When Havoc was finally gone, Al blurted out, "Why did'nt you tell them your real name?". **

**You were expecting Al to ask this question. **

**"Ed hopefully knows... And so should you. Sorry Al, but I cant trust the military... Not anymore..." you said as you looked the other way under the black glasses. **

**"Why? What did they do to you?" Al said as he stood up in front of you. **

**"Sorry again Al, but I cant tell you that either." you replied, still looking the other way. **

**"But... WHY!?" Al asked, with some sadness in his voice. **

**"You wont understand..." you said as you stood up as well. **

**"I need to get a drink of water..." you said as you turned and started walking away. **

**"Wait! Do you... Want me to come with you?" Al asked. **

**After a long pause, standing completely still, you then replied with, "No, I can find a fountain on my own.", as you walked away without turning back.**

**When you returned, you noticed Ed walking out the door. **

**"Hey good timing for me!" you thought. **

**You then noticed Ed's eyes were widened with fear, then you sensed something was wrong. **

**Ed collapsed on his knees after he shut the door, and taking a few steps forward. **

**"Brother!" Al yelled as he ran to Ed's side. **

**"Ed!" you also called as you ran Ed's side as well. **

**"Ed! What happened!? Talk to me!" you yelled as you grabbed Ed's head and shook it. **

**"Lior... Rose.. It's... All gone..." Ed said with a tear running down his face. **

**"Lior? Rose? What the...?" you said as your eyes widened and began to crawl backwards.**

**"Lior is a very special place to us... And Rose..." Al started as he turned away. **

**"I see... Rose is a special person to you." you reply sitting back up on your knees. **

**"They killed her... AN INNOCENT TOWN AND ITS PEOPLE KILLED!!!" Ed screamed with more tears running down his face. **

**"Who-... Who killed her?" you dared to ask. **

**"Them... The military... They call us here just to tell me they bombed the whole town of Lior! HOW DARE THEY!" Ed screamed. **

**"...They remind me of myself When I found out about my parents My REAL parents... With the people they were working with!" you thought to yourself. **

**Noticing you had a tear running down your face, you covered your face and ran away.**

**"Manam-.." Al was starting to yell out as he was going to chase you, but Ed pulled him back and said, "Something is wrong with her..." **

**"What do you mean?" Al asked. **

**"Well, Do you see everyone wearing glasses here?" Ed asked. **

**Al was saying "N-..." but Ed interupted him saying, "And do you see everyone faking their names?". **

**"No... Do you think she knows this place?" Al asked. **

**"I don't know... But were gonna find out!" Ed said as he quickly got up and ran the way you did.**

**As you ran, you got another flashback of your past, and you were'nt thinking of where you were running, or where you were going. **

**All of a sudden, you tripped and landed a hard fall. **

**You groaned in pain, and suddenly realized that things were brighter, and you saw your black glasses, halfway across the room. **

**"Crap!" you mumbled to yourself as you tried to get up and retrieve your glasses, but as soon as you got up, you fell again, and then realized your ankle was broken. **

**"Damn it all!" you said out loud. **

**All of a sudden, you heard footsteps, and fast ones. **

**You began to panic. **

**"If one soldier sees my eyes, they'll know!" you thought to yourself. **

**Since you did'nt know what to do, you just covered your eyes with your hands and hoped for the best. **

**Luckily, the footsteps were just Ed and Al. **

**"What exactly are you doing on the floor?" Ed said as he watched you crawl for your glasses desperatley. **

**"Oh, thank god it's just you guys! Can you help me get my glasses?" You asked Ed and Al as you kept reaching for your glasses. **

**"Not until you tell us what youre doing." Ed said. **

**"Can I tell you after I get my glasses?" you asked. **

**"No! You tell us here and now!" Ed said seriously. **

**"I can't..." you replied. **

**"Why not? Were your friends! You know about us!" Ed said. **

**You did'nt respond to that. **

**Ed frownded "I still don't get why you can't tell us, the only people you have, what your problem is... But if you wont tell us... Fine..." Ed then said as he kicked you your glasses. **

**Then, he bent over and got close to your face and said, "Just remember, we needed you, and look who we went to... You..." **

**Then Ed got up and as he started walking away, he stopped next to Al. **

**"Come on, Al... She does'nt need us..." Ed said as he walked away, expecting Al to follow him. **

**Al looked at Ed, walking away, and then looked at you, looking the other way and with a tear down your face. **

**"Im sorry..." Al said to you and then he ran to catch up to Ed. **

**"If I tell them... Will I feel better? Will they understand? I want to tell them... But Im scared that... It will ruin their journey..." You thought to yourself and tried to get up, but ended up leaning against the wall and hopping to get around. **

**Your first thought was to find to Ed and Al. **

**"Guys!? Guys!" You called, but got no response.**

**You sighed. **

**"Come on! I need a little help..." you called out again but still got no answer back. **

**As you sighed again, and hopped around the building, you thought it would be hopeless to find Ed and Al, in such a big building. **

**All of a sudden, you ran into someone around the corner, and you fell on top of him. **

**Opening your eyes, noticing the person was Havoc, and where you were, you squirmed quickly off him. **

**"What are you doing hopping around?" Havoc asked as he rubbed his head and stood up. **

**"Do you know where Ed and Al are?" you asked, ignoring Havoc's question, and leaning on the wall again. **

**"No, but... Why are you walking around like that?" Havoc asked again. **

**"I broke my ankle or something." You replied, looking down at your wounded ankle. **

**"Need some help?" Havoc asked, with a smile. **

**"...As long as you dont touch me..." you said, as a warning. **

**"Eh, I'll go get a wheelchair for you. Be right back." Havoc said as he walked away to get a wheelchair for you. **

**Knowing Havoc would be back soon, you slid your back down the wall so you could sit down. **

**"What a mess I'm getting myself into... And my friends..." you say to yourself, wiping your forehead with your arm. **

**When Havoc came back, he came with crutches. **

**"They were out of wheelchairs.. Sorry." Havoc said, handing you the crutches. **

**"It's ok... I need to travel faster anyways." you said as you got comfortable with the crutches. **

**"Well, I guess I'll see you around!" Havoc said as he waved you goodbye. **

**"Bye." you say waving back and watched Havoc walk away, whistling again. **

**When Havoc was out of site, you started wandering around to find Ed and Al. **

**When you passed a big door, you heard a conversation, and the Elric brothers were the subject. **

**"We kill the Elric brothers... Tonight. At least the small one... Got it?" an old male voice said. **

**"Yes sir." a female voice said. **

**With widened eyes, you think to yourself, "I have to tell them!", as you start going the other way, but all of a sudden, the doors opened, and one of the two most likely saw you. **

**"Are you lost Ma'am?" the old voice said.. They definitley saw you. **

**"Just play along..." you thought to yourself and then turned around and said. **

**"Yes sir. Im sorry to bother, but I would like to go to the front entrance?" you asked boldly. **

**"That's quite alright... Right this way ma'am." The old man said as he held your back and pushed you to follow him.**

**When you reached the front entrance (Where you started) you said, "Thank you." **

**"Youre welcome. Oh, and I am the Furher King Bradley." he said. **

**"Oh, ok, thank you Furher, sir." You said again, trying to bow. **

**Bradley help up his hand, telling you not to struggle. **

**"You're welcome Ma'am." He said as he walked away. **

**When Bradley was out of site, you raced around the building to find Ed and Al. **

**All of a sudden, you ran into something cold and hard. Al's metal armor, and you fell backwards. **

**"Manami! I'm so sorry!" Al said **

**"Why are you in crutches now?" Ed asked with his arms crossed. **

**"We don't have time!! Do you know someone named King Bradley!?" you asked quickly, as you got up. **

**"Yeah, hes the Fuher." Ed replied. **

**"Well, he'll be even MORE popular when he kills you!" you yelled. **

**"Kill me? Thats stupid!" Ed said with a laugh. **

**Al looked at Ed. **

**"You have to believe me!" You cried.**

**Al looked straight at you. **

**Knowing Al was looking straight at you, and trying not to blush, you quickly said "I heard him with my own ears! At this big door! And-...", you were interrupted by someone wrapping their hand around your mouth, and their arm around your neck with a knife. **

**"I knew you looked suspicious..." A familiar voice said. **

**"Bradley!? Let her go!" Ed yelled. **

**"You're going to be next, dont worry." Bradley said, slitting your neck. **

**Ed and Al's eyes widened. **

**Al came up to take you back, but Bradley pulled you away and yelled, "COME ANY CLOSER AND I'LL KILL HER!" **

**Al stopped in his tracks, watching you suffer slowly. "Let go of me!" you muffle out, since Bradley's hand was over your mouth. **

**"Not until I find out who you are." Bradley said, grabbing your glasses. **

**"No! Let go!" you muffled out, eyes widened, but all Ed and Al could do was watch. **

**Choking you, Bradley yelled, "SHUT UP!" and took your glasses off and turned you around. **

**Your eyes were squinted shut, but then, you gave in and opened your eyes slowly. **

**With shock, Bradley whispered, "You're their daughter..".**

**He was astounded. **

**"That's right, I'm 'their' daughter.." You say, trying to be brave, but others can still hear the trembling fear in your voice. **

**"You were supposed to be dead YEARS ago!" Bradley exclaimed.**

**"Well it looks like your crew did'nt finish the job." You said.**

**Then, you grabbed your crutches and walked toward Ed and Al. **

**"Manami! Are you ok!?" Al asked, freaking out. **

**You nodded, telling Al everything's fine. **

**Then, you turned your head towards the front entrance and said, **

**"Ed, Al? Let's get out of here...", as you walked away, rubbing the blood off your cut neck.**

**Later that night, Ed, Al and you went to a different town and found a hotel to stay in. **

**As you three relaxed, Ed suddenly asked you, "What did he mean? By you as 'their' daughter?". **

**After a long pause, you replied, "I guess I have to tell you the whole story, huh?". **

**"It would be better if you just tell us." Ed said, sitting up on his bed. **

**Al leaned on the wall, next to the door, but payed very close attention to you. **

**Also sitting up in a chair, you began, "Well, here it goes... It all started when I was just born. My parents... Well, my 'real' parents... They were in the military." **

**"Your real parents?" Ed asked **

**"Yes." you replied. **

**"Anyways, my real parents were like murderers... But for the military. Even when I was born, they still didnt stop what they were doing. My mother just carried me around As they killed loads of people... Some people say they did it under orders, others say they were just insane. But if you ask me, I agree that they did it because they were doing it under orders." you said very calmly. **

**With widened eyes, Ed and Al stared at you in astonishment. **

**"But one day, when I was the age two, the military went under order to kill my family, including me, And so they followed orders... This is why I hid my identity today... Because if they saw these eyes behind those glasses, they would see my mother, and possibly try to kill me too." You said as you clenched your fists. **

**You continued on, "When they killed my Dad, mom, then my younger sister, they were going to kill me next, but some person burst in and took me away." You added as you softened up your fists and then continued.**

**"After that, I was sent to an orphanage, and three years later on, I was adopted." You said. **

**You looked up at Ed, "But thats not the end of it..." You said.**

**His eyes were still widened.**

**You looked back down "At the age of 5, my 'new' parents left me, without a trace." You said, clenching your fists again. **

**"And since I had the free will to do whatever I want, without parental supervision, I-..." You paused, remembering the terrible thing you have done in the past.**

**"What?" Ed asked.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry." you said, snapping out of it.**

**"Uhh... I explored around town, and kept hearing more and more about you two, and how terrible your life was. So, with you guys as my Idols, and from then on, I started practicing alchemy, and working on my new 'wind' alchemy. It was the only way to make myself food, water, and other things I needed to live... I had no other choice... So then at the age 10, I met you guys... And thats when my real journey began. Now we are 13, 14, and 15, still doing the same thing we did 2 years ago." you finished, unclenching your fists and looking up to Ed and Al. **

**Still with widened eyes, Ed finally said, "So your real parents were killed with the people they were working with... The military is just betrayal. I wish I could quit, but I need to milk those cows to help us get the Philosophers Stone." **

**"The Philosophers Stone..." you repeat to yourself. **

**"You said earlier, a while ago, that the Philosophers Stone could turn Al back into a human, and get you your limbs back?" you ask, looking at Ed again in his eyes.**

**"Yeah, and I won't stop at anything until I get Al's body back." Ed said as he looked over at Al. **

**"Your arm and leg too brother.." Al said boldly. **

**"We need to worry about you first Al. You have no body, I just have a missing leg and arm. We need to do the hardest, and most important things first." Ed said, still looking at Al. **

**"We need to get to sleep... Goodnight, you guys." you said as you went to walk out of the door to a different room, your bedroom of course. **

**"Goodnight." Both Ed and Al said at the same time before you were out the door. **

**You stood behind their door for a minute, and then cracked the door again and said, "Thanks you guys... For being there for me...", and closed the door and went back to your room. **

**You felt better now that you let that out, and you slept peacefully that night.**

**The next morning...**

**Ed, Al, and you all agreed to take a day off and relax, so you three traveled to a place with nobody around, near a forest. **

**Using Alchemy, Ed made a hole in the ground and filled it with water. **

**It was a pool. **

**"Hey, can you do alchemy underwater?" Ed asked you. **

**"Yeah! It's fun!" you replied with a big smile. **

**"We can train underwater. Gotta train the body to train the mind right? Ed asked with smile. **

**"Right!" You say as you jump in the air, but stop for a second. **

**"Al..." You think to yourself. **

**Looking back at Al, you felt guilty and went over to Al and asked, "What are you going to do, Al?". **

**"Uh.. I'll just watch." Al said, acting like he was'nt feeling left out. **

**"You sure?" you ask again as you bent down to him. **

**"Yeah, I can be a judge!" Al said, trying to be cheerful. **

**"Ok, if you're sure..." you say as you got up. **

**"...BUT YOU BETTER NOT BEING LYING!" you said to him, and gave him an evil look. **

**"O.O' I'M NOT!" Al said, holding his hands up for protection. **

**You laughed and and walked behind a far away tree and transmuted your clothes into a bathing suit.**

**(Al's Part)**

**When Manami came back, you were shocked to see Manami in a beautiful blue bikini, and tried not to stare at her. **

**Then, Ed snuck over to you and whispered, "She sure is hot is'nt she?", as a joke. **

**Then you started trembling and said, "That is'nt your business, brother.." **

**Then Ed chuckled and said, "Alright!", then dove into the pool. **

**After a couple minutes after getting used to the water, Ed and Manami started training against each other. **

**Manami defeated Ed and swam around happily. **

**All of a sudden, when Manami was in the deep end, she was pulled underwater by something... Or someone... **

**"MANAMI!" you screamed as you got up and ran to the edge of the pool, there was nothing you could do! **

**But, you watched Ed dive underwater to get Manami. **

**"I'm counting on you brother..." You say to yourself.**

**(Your Part)**

**Looking at the thing that pulled you down underwater, you was scared to see someone... Who looked exactly like your sister. **

**Then, you spotted Ed, trying to reach you and pull you back from the clone. **

**All of a sudden, you ran out of air, and fell unconscious. **

**Then, the clone disappeared without a trace, and Ed grabbed you, almost missing you, and pulled you to the surface.**

**When you awakened, your first thought was finding out where Ed and Al were, and you was scared to see Ed and Al tied up at the other side of the pool. **

**You thought it would be better to swim across to them, but it wasnt. **

**Since Al was unconscious, and Ed's mouth was tied up, the brothers could'nt tell you what you were doing wrong. **

**All of a sudden, you were pulled down in the water again, by the same thing that pulled you in before, but this time, you kicked it, and noticed something on its right shoulder. **

**It was the tattoo of the "Ora Bora". **

**She was a Homunculus. **

**With widened eyes, you ran out of air and rushed back to shore. **

**Luckily, you made it to shore this time and climbed out of the pool, still with widened eyes. **

**Then, the homunculus came out of the pool and ran to you with an attack. you grabbed your fans from the ground and blocked yourself with your "Wind Shield" and sent the homunculus across the battle field. **

**"Who are you!? Why do you look like her!?" you yelled out as she stood up. **

**"Well, since I'm going to kill you, I'll tell you. My name is Vanity and I am your sister's homunculus." the clone replied. **

**Your eyes went as wide as saucers.. That meant..**

**"That can't be true, if youre her homunculus... WHO TRIED TO BRING HER BACK!?" You yelled out, knowing already it was you. **

**"You don't remember? You created me. So how about giving your little sister A BIG HUG!" Vanity yelled as she came to attack you. **

**Not paying attention to what you were doing, and too busy thinking about what's going on, you just stood there and took Vanity's really hard punch and flew across the battle field. **

**After this, you felt the pain and broke out of your gaze and fought back. **

**Both of you ended up falling and fighting in the pool. **

**Later, even though she was'nt weak, Vanity stopped fighting and suddenly disappeared. **

**You were weak and used the last of your energy to use your Wind Blade to cut Ed and Al from their ropes. **

**Unfortunately, you were still in the pool when you used the last of your energy, and began to drown. **

**As soon as Ed got out of the ropes, he dived into the pool and brought you to the surface.**

**(Al's Part)**

**When Manami was still unconscious, Ed and you were getting scared that she wouldnt wake up. **

**"Should you give her CPR?" you asked. **

**"WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LIKES HER!!!" Ed screamed. **

**"Well, if you have'nt noticed... I DO'NT HAVE A MOUTH!!" you yelled back to Ed. **

**"Oh, man..." This is going to feel SO wrong!" Ed said as he looked back at Manami, getting ready to perform CPR. **

**You looked away. **

**When Ed's mouth was about to touch Manami's.. **

**She slowly opened her eyes and widened them, seeing Ed about to put his mouth to her's, and thinking he was going to kiss her. **

**"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Manami screamed as she pushed Ed off. **

**You looked back at Manami in shock.**

**"PER-...-VERT!" Manami screamed to Ed as she got up and ran off into the forest.**

**(Your Part)**

**When you got tired of running away, you presumed Ed and Al wouldnt find you, so you sat up on a hill in front of a lake, and gazed at it. **

**"Does Ed... Have feelings for me?" you asked yourself, but then shook your head. **

**"No, he likes Winry... And I like... Al... Pff, like that would ever happen." you thought as you sighed and stared at the lake, and went into a gaze. **

**All of a sudden, Ed and Al found you, but you were paying too much attention to the water. **

**"Hey, Manami I don't know what you think about..." Ed started as he shivered. **

**"What happened, but I want you to know where I'm at..." Ed finished. **

**When you heard Ed, you turned your head around and said, "Tell me then..." **

**Ed sighed. **

**"Ok... IT WAS ALS IDEA! HE THOUGHT YOU WOULDNT WAKE UP AND FORCED ME INTO TRYING TO PERFORM CPR TO YOU!" Ed then yelled. **

**"WHAT!?" Al yelled at Ed, waving his arms. **

**"Guys! Guys! It's ok! As long it was'nt Ed trying to... Never mind..." you said as you turned your head back to the water.**

**That night, you suggested that you all should sleep under the stars.**

**So, you three made a fire. **

**The order of sleeping rows from left to right were: Ed, Al, and you. **

**After putting out the fire, the three of you all went to bed, you rolled over to your left, facing away from the boys, Al laid on his back, staring at the stars, and Ed rolled over to his right, facing away from Al and you. **

**Shortly, Ed fell asleep, and Al thought about talking to you, but was very nervous. **

**You were'nt asleep, but a little scared. **

**Without thinking, Al asked, "Are you awake, Manami?". **

**Rolling over on your back, you responded, "Yeah, I can't really sleep." **

**"It's the CPR thing is'nt it?? Al asked, turning his head towards you. **

**"A little, but theres other things too..." you said, continuing to look at the stars. **

**"...Like what?" Al asked nervously. **

**"Well... My real parents, the military, and what-not." you replied, putting your arms behind your head. **

**"Oh..." Al said. **

**"You seem troubled too, what's wrong?" you asked Al, finally turning your head towards Al. **

**"Nothing!" Al responded, looking back up at the stars quickly. **

**"Alright..." you said, looking at the stars as well. **

**After a sigh, you said, "Well, I should try to go back to sleep... Goodnight...", as you rolled over back to your left. **

**"Goodnight..." Al replied. **

**"Sweet dreams Manami..." Al thought to himself, glancing over at you, then looking at the stars, falling asleep.**

**The Next Day...**

**You and the others went back to Central, and Ed got another call from the military, wanting him back to meet Mustang again. **

**"Should we really go? I mean, Bradley tried to kill Manami." Ed asked. **

**"Do you think its a trap to kill me or something?" you asked, with a gulp. **

**"We'll protect you from any harm... RIGHT brother?" Al asked Ed with a serious tone. **

**You somewhat blushed at Al's bravey for you. **

**"I guess we can..." Ed replied. **

**"Lets go then!" you said, feeling a much better, knowing that Al would protect you.**

**When you three arrived, you put your glasses back on before the car parked. **

**Mustang was waiting at the outside entrance of the building. **

**"Hello Ed, Al and... Manami." Mustang said calmly. **

**You frowned.**

**"So now you know my name, so what? You planning to kill me now like you did with the rest of my family?" you asked. **

**"Fuher, King Bradley told us all about what happened. And I looked up your parents' files and found out your identity." Mustang said as he bent down in front of you and took off your glasses. **

**"You don't need these anymore." Mustang said as he snapped your glasses in half. **

**You growled. **

**"HEY!" You yelled.**

**Mustang seemed shocked.**

**You finally calmed down.**

**"So you're not gonna try to kill me?" you asked. **

**"Kill you? Why would we do that? You and your parents are famous here." Mustang said with a smile. **

**"What? But when you people killed my parents, and my sister, were'nt you were going to me next?" you asked. **

**With a chuckle, Mustang said, "Of course not! We did'nt kill your parents! You and your family were held captive by an Ishbalan group, and they were the ones who had your family killed, but I saved you at the last minute, But I could'nt keep you, so I had to put you in an orphanage and hope for the best." **

**"So, my other parents lied to me?" you asked, beggining to grow with rage. "By the way you're talking, they sure did." Mustang replied. **

**You looked down, with your bangs covering your eyes. You clenched your fists. **

**"No wonder those bastards left me." You said, with rage now in your voice. **

**"They left you?" Mustang asked. **

**After looking back up, you replied, "Yes. At the age of 5, I had to live eight years on my own.", as you clenched your fists and looked back down to the ground again.**

**After a pause, you then said, "But help with alchemy, I made it through, and at age 10, I met Ed and Al. And that was the best day of my life.", as you looked back at Ed and Al with a sweet smile. **

**"But... Now for their kindness, I'm paying them back by helping them... With their journey... That's Equivalent Exchange right?" you asked as you looked back at Mustang. **

**Before you let Mustang answer, you then added, "And you know what? It's actually pretty fun. It's fun helping my friends.", as you smiled at Ed and Al again. **

**"Oh, I almost forgot..." Mustang said as he reached into his pocket. When Mustang found what he was looking for, he pulled it out and told you to hold out your hand. **

**You did as you were told and Mustang put a beautiful bracelet in your hand. **

**"What's this?" you asked as you held the bracelet up and looked at it. **

**"Your true parents gave that to me, saying, 'If we die, please give this to Manami... When the time is right'... So, I thought this was the right time, so here it is..." Mustang replied. **

**When you looked at the charm closely, you saw your parents' names and your name on the charm. "Oh my god..." you said as you stared at the charm. **

**"It's the only thing I have of my parents..." you thought to yourself. **

**"Also... We saw your talents at alchemy, and we are making you the newest State Alchemist in the military. You up for it?" Mustang asked. **

**After a pause, you asked, "I don't need to take the test?"**

**"Nope, you already have the talents and popularity of a State Alchemist." He said.**

**You were shocked, and Mustang handed you a Pocketwatch.**

**"You'll need that." He said.**

**"Thank you sir." you said, as you gave your first salute to him. **

**"Alright. See you around... 'Wind Alchemist'." Mustang said. **

**You smiled, loving the name.**

**"Goodbye Sir, and thank you." Ed and Al said at the same time. **

**Then, both Ed and you saluted to Mustang and Mustang saluted back to you, and watched you three leave. **

**"She'll be a good State Alchemist... Just like her parents." Mustang thought to himself as he watched the car Ed, Al and you were in, leave the parking lot. **

**When you three got on the road, you kept looking at your bracelet. **

**"My parents are still with me now... Wherever I go..." you thought to yourself as you touched the charm of your bracelet and looked up to the sky and smiled sweetly.**

**CHAPTER 3 COMING YOUR WAY!**


	3. Chapter 3: Loves and Losses

**"Wow, what an exhausting day!" you said as you stretched your arms behind your head, though the last couple weeks were tiring. **

**"Well I'm going to bed, G'night guys!" you said as you jumped out of your chair and headed to your bedroom. **

**"Goodnight." Ed and Al said at the same time. **

**The next Morning... **

**The three of you woke up to an early day. **

**When the boys went off to do something, you went outside to get a little fresh air, but you were about to get a fresh fight. **

**All of a sudden, Vanity appeared and said, "So, now you got the bracelet mom and dad got for you. And now you know the truth." **

**"That is none of your business, Vanity!" you yelled back, pulling out your fans. **

**"It should be since I'm practicaly your blood." Vanity replied. **

**"You're nowhere near related to me! Leave me alone!" you yelled out. **

**"This subject is weakening you... So why should I stop? You know it's the truth." Vanity replied with a smirk. **

**"SHUT UP!" you screamed. **

**"Why? So you can sugar-coat your life? You can't change it, Manami." Vanity said. **

**"I SAID.. SHUT UP!" you screamed as you threw your Wind Blade at Vanity, with your fans, but she dodged it with ease. **

**"You're so weak... I should just end your misery now." Vanity said as she threw a punch at you and threw you across the field. **

**Slowly, you got back up, wiping the blood off your mouth, and said, "I believe my friends, and myself, more than you!" **

**"Oh, really? Well, you should believe family too." Vanity said. **

**Growling, you yelled, "Your not family!". **

**"Your sister would say the same thing I am..." Vanity replied. **

**"Shut up!" you yelled as you punched Vanity across the face. **

**"Oooo...Like that hurt..." Vanity said, as her eyes grew evil. **

**All of a sudden, Vanity punched you again and flew you through the building window.**

**Vanity jumped through the window and landed on top of you, choking you. **

**"I said I would kill you! And I never go back on my word!" she screamed as she wrapped her hands around your neck tighter and tighter. **

**"This is it... It's over..." you thought to yourself. **

**"AL!!!" you screamed with the last of your breath. **

**"He's not going to hear you... Heh, some boyfriend." Vanity said with an evil chuckle. **

**All of a sudden, the door flew open and Ed and Al came to the rescue. **

**Ed kicked Vanity off you and ran to fight her. **

**From loss of oxygen, you were falling unconscious, but you managed to sit up. But before your eyes closed, you saw Al. **

**You almost fell back again, but Al caught you and held you close.**

**"Al...? Thanks.." you said with your real last breath, and fell unconscious in his arms.**

**When you woke up, you were, once again, in a hospital, and you got angry at yourself for that. **

**"Damn it." you mumbled. **

**Noticing there was no one in the room, you got out of your bed and wandered around. **

**Looking at your left wrist, you made sure your bracelet was still on after the fight, and it was. "I don't want to lose that..." you said to yourself. **

**(Al's Part) **

**When you walked in Manami's room, you gasped as you found out Manami was'nt in the room. **

**"Where is she!?" you asked yourself. **

**When you ran out the door, Manami was just walking in, and your armor sent her down to the ground in a second. **

**(Your Part)**

**"Manami! I'm so sorry!" Al said as he helped you back up. **

**"It's ok, I just wanted to walk around a little." you replied. **

**"I was so worried! I thought Vanity got to you again!" Al said. **

**"He was... 'Worried'... About 'me'?" you asked yourself in thought. **

**"So... Do you want to lay back down?" Al asked. **

**"Sure." you replied, blushing a little bit. **

**Al even picked you up and carried you to your bed. **

**"These boys are too weird First Ed, now it's Al! Even though I prefer Al more!" you thought to yourself and chuckled. **

**"What's so funny?" Al asked, as he layed you down, and pulled the blankets over you. **

**"Noth-ing." you sang as you stuck your tounge out with a smile. **

**While you were looking at your bracelet, Al asked, "That bracelet sure is important to you, huh?" **

**"Yeah, it's the only thing I have of my real parents." you replied, still looking at the bracelet. **

**"But, better than nothing right? But now that my moments are over, we need to focus on you and Ed, and getting your original bodies back. you added, finally looking back up at Al. **

**"Because I made a promise... Remember?" you asked Al. **

**"A promise?" Al asked. **

**"I promised you that I would bring you back to your human form, and I never go back on my promises." you said, with the sweetest smile you ever broke out. **

**"Oh... Right" Al replied, with hope in his voice. **

**Blushing a little bit, you added, "And I'll start as soon as I get out of this damned hospital!" **

**When you got out of the hospital, your first thought is where to find the Philosophers Stone, so your first person to talk to about it was Ed. **

**"Ed, do you know where the Philosophers Stone would be?" you asked Ed. **

**After a pause, Ed replied, "Al holds the Philosopher's Stone. Scar transmuted it into his body, and Al could'nt do much alchemy since."**

**"Oh... So what do we do?" you asked.**

**Ed paused again.**

**"We need to go to Scar, and ask him on what to do." He said.**

**"I see." You said, a little scared that Scar would kill you next time you see him. **

**When you three started back on your journey, Scar was there, just waiting for you. **

**"How ironic..." You thought.**

**When Scar spotted you guys, he ran out and said, "This time, it's over ELRIC!" **

**"Wait Scar! We are'nt here to fight... We need... Your help..." Ed yelled out, ashamed that he has to ask his enemy. **

**"Why should I help you?" Scar asked. **

**"Because we would help you!" Ed replied. **

**"Can we just talk?" Ed asked. **

**"Fine. But if something goes wrong, I'll have your throats..." Scar said as he went into an abandoned building, expecting you three to follow. **

**"Scar... We need more information the Philosophers Stone." Ed said. **

**"Why? Why do you want information on such power?" Scar asked. **

**"To turn their bodies back to normal! Why else!?" you blurted out. **

**Then, Scar got up and put his face close to yours and quietly said, "Alchemy is a sin..." **

**"Why? What's wrong with it!?" you asked boldly. **

**Scar looked back at Ed.**

**"Your brother can't use much alchemy, because it might trigger the stone. You understand that right?" he asked.**

**"Yes." Ed replied.**

**"And so, you need a Grand Arcanum transmutation circle to use it." Scar said.**

**"Ok, I'm confused. you said, holding your head. **

**"Just leave this to us..." Ed said as he looked at you, with eyes like he wanted you to leave. **

**You understood and left, a little angry. **

**Later... **

**While you were waiting outside, you kept throwing dirt. **

**"I'm sorry I did'nt understand..." you said angrily. **

**All of a sudden, Al walked out, saying, "Things like this are hard to understand, even I don't get it all..." **

**"Did he kick you out too?" you asked, looking back at Al. **

**"No, I just wanted to keep you company..." Al replied, sitting next to you. **

**"Oh... I see..." you said as you blushed a little and turned the other way. **

**"Are you sure you want to help us? I mean, help get our original bodies back?" Al asked. **

**"Of course I do, you guys helped me, now it's my turn to help you. Equivalent Exchange right?" you replied, smiling at Al. **

**"But why? It's going to be dangerous... And you can be killed!" Al said. **

**"So your're saying you want me to leave?" you asked. **

**"No but... I just want you to be safe..." Al replied. **

**"Al... If I do die, it's how it was meant to be... And if that really happens I'll see my real parents again." you said. **

**"You are'nt afraid?" Al asked. **

**"Nope... Why should I be afraid of my own death? Tell you the truth, I'm more afraid of my friends' death more than my own." you replied as you smiled again at Al. **

**"She must be really brave." Al thought to himself. **

**Later... **

**When Ed returned outside, he did'nt say anything and walked off on a path. **

**"Where are you going?" Al asked, going to follow Ed, but you stopped him, saying, "I think he knows what he's doing.", as you followed him. **

**About an hour after walking, it began to rain. **

**"Great, just what we need." Ed mumbled angrily.**

**As for you, you wanted rain, and since you were behind Ed and Al, you cried slowly, and let the rain blend in with your tears. **

**That night, Ed wanted to keep walking, he was'nt tired... So you all kept on walking. **

**But later, you got tired and said, "I don't think I can take another step!", as you fell to your knees. **

**"Uh... Let me carry you." Al said, as he kneeled down next to you, to climb on his back. **

**You climbed on his back and wrapped your arms around his neck. **

**"Thank s Al." You said with a yawn. **

**"Glad I could be of some use." Al said with a soft laugh. **

**"Let's go you two." Ed mumbled, still walking and not even turning back.**

**Then, Al held on to your legs to balance your lower body, and you blushed a little. **

**In less than 10 minutes, you fell asleep. **

**(Al's Part) **

**A couple hours passed, and it seemed like it was almost morning. **

**"She fell asleep quick." Ed said. **

**"I guess she was'nt kidding when she said she was tired." you replied. **

**"I did'nt know walking all day and night would be this exhausting." Ed said with a groan. **

**"Hey look, there's apple trees and a river. We can stop here." you suggested. **

**"Ok." Ed said as you both walked to the apple trees. **

**You let Manami off your back slowly, so you would'nt wake her up. **

**And after everyone got comfortable, you slept like Manami did.**

**You were the first to wake up, and saw a note in front of Eds face, and read it. **

**"Ok, SPECIFIC enough!?" you asked yourself aloud. **

**By your loudness, Ed woke up mumbling, "What's specific?" **

**"Manami left a note saying she went down the riverside to look for a place to... Bathe..." you replied nervously. **

**Ed frowned in disgust. "What's up with women and HYGEINE?" Ed said. **

**"I don't know... Do you think we should look for her?" you asked. **

**"NO WAY! I AM NOT RUNNING INTO HER BATHING HERSELF OKAY!?" Ed screamed. **

**"I think she can make it back on your own any damn ways." Ed added. **

**"Well, Im going to take a look around." Ed said as he got up and walked off. **

**When Ed was out of site, you sighed and laid back against the tree trunk, thinking about Manami again. **

**Later On...**

**  
(Your Part) **

**You returned with wet hair. **

**"I see you 'bathed' Thanks for telling us." Al said. **

**"You're welcome." you replied with a smile, and stuck your tounge out. **

**Ed returned, and he said, "Hey, you're back." **

**"Yup, clean as a whistle." you replied. **

**After a pause, Ed said, "I've been thinking. Al? Let's go to Risembool to visit Winry, and let her meet Manami." **

**"That sounds fun!" Al said as he got up. **

**"Let's go!" you said, excited to meet this "Winry". **

**Then, Ed walked away, expecting Al and you to follow them, and Al and you did so. **

**When you three arrived in Risembool, You were shocked to see more land than buildings. **

**When you arrived at "Winry's" house, Ed knocked on the door, and a blonde haired girl answered the door. **

**"Oh! Hi, you guys!" she said with a smile. **

**"Hey Winry, we thought we could visit and introduce you to our new friend! Manami!" Ed said as he got out of the way to let her see you. **

**"Nice to meet you Manami!" Winry kindly said as she shook your hand. **

**"Nice to meet you too." you replied with a smile. **

**"How long are you three planning on staying?" **

**"Sorry, we can only spend one night..." Ed replied **

**"WHAT?! ONLY A NIGHT!?" Winry yelled. **

**"Sory Winry, we have work to do... It's better than no days right?" Al aksed, trying to calm Winry down. **

**"Yeah! You're right! Come in!" Winry said, openening the path to inside the house. **

**The Next Day...**

**As Ed, Al, and you were walking down the path to the train station, you all looked back one more time to Winry and waved, and you saw Winry wave back goodbye. **

**"Wow, Winry's really nice! She's perfect for you Ed..." You said. **

**"WHAT!? Uh... Uh... THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Ed yelled out, blushing really badly. **

**Al and you just laughed at the same time, looked at eachother and looked the other way. **

**"Looks like YOU have a perfect match too!" Ed said, sticking his tounge out. **

**You thought your head was going to explode from rage.**

**"ED! DAMN YOU! COME BACK HERE!" you screamed as you chased Ed down the Path. **

**When you got right next to Ed, you said "TOO SLOW SHORTY!" and ran ahead.**

**"WHAT!? YOU CALLING ME SO SHORT I WAS TOO SMALL FOR A DRIVER'S LISCENSE!?" Ed yelled out as he ran faster to you.**

**"YES I AM!" You yelled back as you ran even faster. **

**"Hey! Wait up..." Ed yelled to you as he began to get tired. **

**Of course, Al was running too. **

**When you heard Ed's plead, you ran even faster, and you looked behind you to see where Ed and Al were, they looked like ants to you, you laughed at them and continued to run. **

**All of a sudden, you tripped and fell. **

**When you opened your eyes, you saw feet. **

**When you looked up, you saw someone who you'd never forget... Vanity.**

**"Im baaaack." She sang with a smirk. **

**Really quickly, you got up and pulled out your fans. **

**"You want a fight? You got one!" you replied after a pause. **

**Finally, Ed and Al ran up and saw you and Vanity. Ed yelled out, "Manami! Dont do it! Youll-..." **

**"This is my fight!" you interrupted without turning back. **

**"I'm sick and tired of you guys always fighting for me and getting hurt. If I do get hurt, this was my choice..." you added. **

**"Aww, how touching! Can I kill you now?" Vanity asked, yawning and tapping her foot impatiently. **

**"Try me, you screwup!" you replied. **

**When she heard this, Vanity got really angry and threw a punch at you, but you dodged by jumping and pushing her fans to the ground and being sent into the air (Like a bird flying into the air). **

**"If the truth affects me, it should affect you too! You were just jealous of me this whole time, that's why you wanted to kill me. You wanted to impersonate me and make me look like a bad person. But now you're gonna cry because you can't get this!" you said as you landed then held up your bracelet. **

**"Shut up..." Vanity said as she covered her ears. **

**"You always wanted to be me! I was the one better than you! That's why your true name was-..." You were interputed with Vanity screaming, "NO! SHUT UP!", as she fell to her knees. **

**"Your true name was... Kazeyume! My sister!" you said as you walked up to Vanity. **

**You bent down to Vanity's face and saw her eyes were widened with fear. **

**"Come on Vanity! You can't sugar-coat your life! You can't handle the truth... And I might not be able to either... But you are just pathetic with it!" you said as you stood back up and turned away. **

**All of a sudden, Vanity seemed... Weird... **

**You turned back to look at her and noticed Vanity looked as she was fading away like dust. **

**"What's happening to you?" You asked as you only turned your head, not taking any risks. **

**"You used my weakness... And this is what happenens to Homonculi when their creators use their weaknesses to kill them.. Or that damn "Sealing transmutation circle" Vanity replied weakly. **

**"So... This means you're going to die?" you asked, bending down to Vanity. **

**"Seems like it..." Vanity replied. **

**"...Why can't you be good!? Instead of evil!?" you asked, falling to your knees in front of her face. **

**"When homunculi are born, their only goal is evil... And planning revenge on a certain person... Like me and you" Vanity replied, cringing. **

**"But..." you started, with a tear running down your face, and putting your head down.**

**"Hey come on, stop crying..." Vanity said with a weak smile. **

**You looked right back up to her. **

**"It's not like I'm really alive... I'm just a souless puppet... Now your sister... Your REAL sister can rest in peace... Just keep moving on, with your friends..." Vanity said. **

**"But-..." you were saying, but Vanity interrupted you and said, "The time's up... Goodbye... Be a beter person than I was...", and blew away like dust. **

**You did'nt move a muscle. **

**You just sat there on your knees, staring at the place Vanity used to be. **

**Then, after a very long pause of silence, you stood up and said, "Come on, let's go..." as you walked away without turning back, and holding back your tears. **

**After a while of walking, Ed asked, "Are you ok? I mean, she was trying to kill you.". **

**After a pause, you replied, "I'm fine...", without turning back. **

**Later that night, the three of you stopped on the side of the path. **

**"This is as far as I could go..." you said as you fell to the ground, and crawled under a tree.  
**

**You sat up and rubbed your legs, leaning on the tree trunk. **

**"Ok..." Al said as he sat down under the tree you were under. **

**"Well, we better get to sleep then..." Ed said as he layed down. **

**"Ok, goodnight..." you replied as you rolled over, still leaning on the tree trunk. **

**"Goodnight everyone..."Al said as he remained sitting up. **

**The Next Morning... **

**The sun shone through the tree branches into your eyes. **

**You sat up and rubbed your eyes, then looked over to where Ed and Al were. **

**They were still asleep. **

**Then, you looked at Al and said in your mind, "Al... I wish I could tell you how I feel...". **

**Then, you stood up to take a look around, and got into singing a song that was very special to you. **

**Al woke up, hearing your singing, and saw you walking off. **

**"Hey, what are you doing?" Al asked. **

**"Just looking about." you replied, interupting your song. **

**"Uhh... Can I come?" Al asked as he stood up. **

**"Sure." you said with a sweet smile. **

**So, you left a note for Ed telling him Al and you were gone. **

**As you two walked alongside a small river you found, Al kept looking at you. **

**"So, back then, at the hostpital... The first time at the hostpital. You said you had a dream... What was it about?" Al asked. **

**You sighed and responded, "Well, I had a dream, that you came back to human, by this glow, and the touch of your human hair and skin... And... Uh..." **

**"I kissed you? Al asked. **

**You felt as he just read your mind.**

**"Um... I kissed you, you turned to human, THEN you kissed me." you replied as you blushed and turned your head the other way. **

**"Umm... That would be kinda nice... If that happened..." Al said as he turned the other way. **

**Then, you turned to Al quickly and asked, "Really? You don't... Think I'm weird for dreaming that?" **

**"No... Not at all..." Al replied, looking back at you. When you saw his eyes, you got nervous and looked the other way and blushed again. **

**"What exactly were you singing earlier?" Al asked, changing the subject. **

**After a pause, you looked back at Al. **

**"It was a song my mom sang for me a lot... Well my 'real' mom... That's the only thing I remember though..." You said. **

**"Oh..." Al said. **

**"Sing it to me..." Al added. **

**"Uhh... I don't know if I can... Stage Fright..." You replied. **

**"You don't have to worry about it around me..." Al replied. **

**You hesitated, but sang, with your heart beating hard. **

**After you sang, Al was shocked "That was beautiful..." **

**"Really?" you asked, looking up at Al nervously. **

**"Yes..." Al replied. **

**After a while of walking some more Al blurted out, "Umm Manami? I have a confession to make..." **

**"What is it? you asked as you looked into Al's eyes preciously. **

**"Well... Uh... I kinda like-..." Al was saying, but was interrupted by Ed running towards you. **

**"There you are! I was looking for you!" Ed said. **

**"We left a note..." you said as you sighed and closed your eyes. **

**"What was Al gonna tell me...? If only Ed did'nt come along! Just at that those couple seconds!" you screamed in your head. **

**All of a sudden, Al began to glow red with red scars appearing on him, and your bracelet began to pull towards Al. **

**"Let go!" you yelled as you pulled your arm back and fell to the ground. **

**"What the hell was that!?" you asked, fixing your bracelet. **

**All of a sudden, Ed grabbed your arm. **

**Blushing a little bit, you asked, "What are you doing?". **

**"Thats it..." Ed said, widening his eyes. **

**"That's what?" you asked, ripping your arm out of Eds hand. **

**"The Philosophers Stone..." Ed said, eyes still widened. **

**"You mean? These little red hearts are pieces of the Philosophers Stone?" you asked. **

**"Yes..." Ed replied. **

**"Then take them! We're so close to it!! you said, taking off your bracelet. **

**"But, theres only 3 hearts on your bracelet!" Al said. **

**"I don't care! It's a bracelet! This is your original bodies in my hands! you replied. **

**"Plus, I think I have an idea for the missing hearts..." you added as you held the bracelet up. **

**(Ed's Part) (O.o) **

**All of a sudden, there was a flash, and Al and Manami dissapeared... THEY WERE GONE! **

**"Manami!? Al!?" you asked, looking around. **

**All of a sudden, there was a voice in the sky, that sounded like Envy's. **

**"We got your brother and friend... Want them back? Then come over here, and you know where we are...". **

**You knew exactly where to go...**

**  
When you arrived, you found Al on a Transmutation circle, and Manami tied up to a chair. **

**"Guys! Are you ok!?" you yelled out as you clapped your hands. **

**"I would'nt do that.." 'Dante' said. **

**"Why should I believe you!?" you yelled. **

**"Well you can if you want, it's not like I care about what happens to your brother." Envy said as he walked out, looking at Al. **

**"Let's find out how weak you are without Alchemy." Envy said as he got up in your face and punched face. **

**(Your Part)**

**"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Ed yelled as he got back up and threw a punch at Envy. **

**Envy dodged every one of Ed's attacks. **

**"Just face it pipsqueak, Im too strong for you.." Envy said, tired of dodging Ed's attacks, but he got distracted by one of his own, a homunculus, Wrath, grabbing his leg holding him down, and at the nick of time, Ed jumped on Envy and landed on top of him and kept punching him. **

**"WHY DON'T YOU SHOW US WHO YOU REALLY ARE!? INSTEAD OF HIDING BEHIND PEOPLE'S FACES!?" Ed yelled at Envy as he continuously kept punching Envy in the face. **

**"Do you really want to see?" Envy asked as a threat.**

**"STOP JERKING ME AROUND!" Ed yelled as he got ready to punch again. **

**"Ok, you asked for it!" Envy said as he transformed right before Ed punched Envy again. **

**When Envy transformed, Ed stopped his punch at once and began stuttering **

**"You're... His son..." Ed said with widened eyes. **

**"Yeah, Father left me and started a new life with his wife and two kids... But I don't enjoy being abandoned." Envy said as he... Stabbed Ed, right through the heart. **

**Al looked up at his brother, you stared at one of your best friends, laying there. **

**Al and you had someting in common, you both saw someone important to you... Dead. **

**"Ed?" you thought to yourself, since your mouth was tied up. **

**Then, a woman, ran out to see Ed lying there, dead. **

**"Rose!?" Al called.**

**Wait... Rose was alive!?" You thought.**

**She must of escaped the city before it was bombed...**

**Rose then screamed "EDWAAAARD!!!", and put her head down. **

**All of a sudden, Gluttony walked out behind Rose and Dante. **

**Gluttony then went to Al, and began eating his soul, along with the Philosopher's Stone.**

**All you can do is watch and suffer. **

**But, Al grew red.. **

**He used Alchemy!? **

**"Sit back down before you hurt yourself!" Dante yelled to Al, walking up to him. **

**"STAY BACK! You can't make me do anything.." Al yelled back as he walked over to you, Untied you from the chair, and then walked over to Ed. **

**"He has'nt been dead for long... See? He still has some color in his face." Al said as he touched Ed's cheek. **

**"What are you planning to do?" Dante asked. **

**"His soul must be still at the gate, I just have to bring it back... The same way he did for me." Al said. **

**Your eyes widened with fear. **

**"You don't know what you're doing.." Dante said **

**"YEAH I DO! Many people have died to make this stone, and I would of died too if it were'nt for them.. Now it's time for me to give my share, and make my own choice..." Al said. **

**"Al...?" you asked, walking slwoly to Al.**

**"Goodbye Manami, Rose..." Al said quickly and clapped his hands. **

**Envy went up to attack Al, but it was too late. **

**You started to run to Al, but 4 red Transmutation circles came up and distracted you. **

**You ran to Al again, yelling "AL!"**

**But by the time you got to him, he AND Envy were gone. **

**"Al...?" you asked again as you fell to your kness where Al used to be. **

**"AL!!!!" you screamed aloud, tears running freely down your face. **

**Rose came up to comfort you, but you pushed her away and ran to a corner. **

**When you got to the corner, you folded your knees and wrapped your arms around them, and opened the locket Al gave you. **

**You began to cry more. **

**All of a sudden, you heard "Why am I crying?", and it sounded like Ed. **

**You looked around the corner and there he was, Edward Elric, alive and well, but you could'nt bear looking at him, it reminded hyou too much of Al. **

**"Then... Where's Al!?" Ed asked Rose, she obviously told him about what happened. **

**"Don't tell me, don't tell me he's gone Rose..." Ed said. **

**"Al? Al!? AL!?" Ed repeatily yelled out, and every time you heard Al's name, you put your head down more, trying to block it out. **

**Then, Ed saw you and walked up to you. **

**"Tell me! What did you see!?" Ed asked. **

**After a long pause, You sighed and then said, "You were dead, and Al went up to you, and performed human transmutation, and there was 4 giant red transmutation circles, and he and Envy both dissapeared." **

**There was so much pain in your heart, you could barely speak right. **

**"I saw Al and Envy, at the gate." Ed said. **

**"Thank you, that's all I needed to hear." Ed added as he got up. **

**"Can you two leave?" Ed said. **

**"What about you?" Rose asked. **

**"I'm gonna destroy this place, so no one will search for the Philospher's Stone again." Ed replied. **

**"You will get out won't you? You have a nice pair of legs, you'll get up and use them right?" Rose asked, but all Ed did was turn to Rose and smile. **

**When Rose and you were leaving, you finally said, "I'm going to help Ed." **

**"You sure?" Rose asked. **

**"Yeah.." you replied, and then told Rose how to get out. **

**When you came back to the room you saw Al and Ed both die in, you peeked through the cracked door, and saw Ed with transmutation circles all over him. **

**You widened her eyes, and watched Ed perform a transmutation on himself, he was sacrificing himself for Al again... **

**Everything went from blue to white, and you watched Ed as long as you could, but suddenly, you felt weak, and tired, and then, you fell unconsious. **

**You woke up once again, in another hospital, you sat up quickly, and looked at your hands, and clenched them, making sure you were really alive. **

**"That better not of been a dream again..." you said to yourself. **

**"No... This dream Came true..." a familiar voice said, as that same boy with brown hair walked in the roo, except with shorter hair. **

**"Y-Y-Youre Al!" you said. **

**"Yeah, I'm Al...?" He said, confused.**

**"OH...MY...GOD!!!" you thought to yourself. **

**"Manami... You helped me on me and brother's journey right?" asked Al. **

**"Of course I did, don't you remember?" you asked, getting nervous. **

**Al put his head down in shame and shook his head no, you widened her eyes. **

**"How old are you?" you finally asked after a pause. "Im 10." Al replied. **

**"I met Al when he was 11, so he must of lost his memory of everything that happened... Even me.." you thought to yourself. **

**You were devastated. **

**"But slowly, memories are coming back." Al added. **

**"You'll remember me then too..?" you asked. **

**"Hopefully... You seem nice..." Al said with a smile. **

**You tried to smile back at Al, but you were just too heartbroken. **

**You got out of your bed and looked in the mirror, you were shorter than you were before. **

**You finally realized since you were in the same building as Ed when he sacrificed himself, and since Al came back as a 10 year old, you came back to a 10 year old too... **

**But you stil remembered everything... **

**It made no sense to you, and you were too heartbroken to figure it out now...**

**FINAL CHAPTER COMING UP SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4: Love Lasting Forever

**Three years have passed, and everyone has gotten older. **

**You travled along with Al, as you always did, to find Ed. Al knew Ed was alive somewhere. You had your doubts, but knowing Al, you knew he must of been certain of it. **

**As Al and you grew, you noticed Al was looking more and more like Ed, and kind of depressed you. **

**One day, Al even dressed up as Ed used too. **

**"Do you like it?" Al asked. **

**"You look just like your brother did." you replied sadly. **

**When Al and you decided to come back to the rebuildment of Lior and Risembool to visit after a while, there was some trouble brewing in the new Lior first. **

**An earthquake came, and there were people screaming. **

**"Better get to buisness.." you said as you pulled out, your one and only, two blue fans and began to run towards the town, and Al followed. **

**There were strange looking armor suits running around town, and Al and you had to stop it. **

**"Tornado?" you asked, anxious to show off your new ability, being able to make tornadoes, but you needed Al's help. **

**"Tornado!" Al replied as he clapped his hands, and you moved your fans around gracefully in a certain way to make the tornadoes, with a huge grin on your face. **

**Then, Al clapped his hands again, expecting you to make another tornado while handling the other one. **

**"Jeez Al! Make me a hundred tornadoes why don't you?" you said, as a joke. **

**From a distance, Major Armstrong and Rose were there, trying to figure out who the two people in the hoods were. (A.K.A.: You and Al) **

**When the wind from the tornadoes blew off the two's hoods, Rose realized it was Al and you. **

**"It's Al! And Manami!" Rose finally said out loud. **

**Hearing Rose, you ran to Rose, and Al followed. **

**The armor suits were closing in on Al and you.**

**"WATCH OUT!" Armstrong said but Al had it all under control. **

**He clapped and used alchemy to transfer his soul into the suits of armor. **

**After Al told Rose and Armstrong this, they were shocked and worried, making sure he was okay. **

**"Don't worry, I'm fine, for some reason it just comes naturally to me." Al said, as he followed you back into the group of armor suits. **

**When the fight was over, Rose asked both of you, "Are you still looking for him?". **

**"Yeah.." you and Al both said at the same time, knowing Rose meant "him" as in Ed. **

**"But you guys, he's gone.." Rose said in a negative voice, but all of a sudden, the armor suits started to float up into a portal. **

**Al ran to the portal and grabbed a leg of one of the suits. **

**"JEEZ! ALWAYS LOOKING FOR WAYS TO KILL YOURSELF!?" you yelled as you grabbed Al around the stomach, and Rose grabbed both of you from behind, yelling, "LET GO! YOU'LL DISSAPEAR TOO!", and pulled down you two. **

**After a pause from exhaustion, you yelled out, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?" **

**"Sorry, I needed to do something..." Al replied as he got up, and walked past you, not even looking at you. **

**Even though it's been 3 years, you still felt the pain, of Al, not remembering a thing about you. **

**When nobody was looking, you took out the heart locket, that Al gave you a long time ago, and opened the locket up and looked at the pictures inside, and you sighed. **

**"Come on!" Rose called out to you. **

**You broke out of your trance, closed the locket and put it back under your shirt, and ran to Rose and Al. **

**The next day, Al and you were going to relax in Risembool, but Al was sleeping in all day. **

**Winry and you walked into the room Al was sleeping in. **

**"What's with you Al? You finally come home and all you do is sleep?" Winry asked. **

**"Brother..." Al mumbled in his sleep. **

**When Winry and you heard this, you both widened your eyes for a second. **

**"Already dreaming of his brother... What will he do next?" you said as you grabbed a stool. **

**"Somewhat speaking of family, do you ever visit yours?" Winry asked. **

**You paused, thinking of her family, that was now in Heaven, and then finally replied, **

**"I'm seeing them right now.." You simply said.**

**"What do you mean?" Winry asked. **

**After a sigh, you then said, "Well, I don't have my mom, dad, or sister anymore... So my friends are my family now..." you said as you set the stool next to Al's bed and smiled at Winry. **

**"Oh, I'm so sorry-..." Winry was starting, but you interupted saying, "There's nothing to be sorry about..." **

**"And about Al? Are'nt you upset that he has no memory of you?" Winry asked. **

**After a long pause, you then replied, "Well, how would you feel if you ran around with someone who does'nt even know who you are?" **

**"I'd feel awful.." Winry said. **

**"Well there you go..." You replied. **

**"Anyways, I'll watch Al, and make sure he does'nt commit suicide in his sleep.", You said with a chuckle.**

**Winry said, "Ok...", and walked out and closed the door. **

**When Al finally woke up, he started crying. **

**"Hm...? You ok?" you asked, and Al looked right at you, not knowing you were there for a second. **

**Handing Al a glass of water, you said, "Here..".**

**You then sighed as you put the stool back where you found it.**

**Al blushed slightly and took a drink of the water you gave him. **

**All of a sudden, an unexpected visitor walked in the door. **

**"Wrath, what are you doing here?" you asked, starting to position yourself to your battle stance. **

**"I need you and Alphonse to come with me." Wrath replied noblely. **

**"You know this person Mana-..?" Al was asking, but you put out your arm, telling him to shush. **

**"Why should we trust you? How do I know you won't lead us to a trap?" you asked.**

**"Because I saved your friend's life for a little more time than he could of lived." Wrath replied. **

**"True... Well, ok, I'll give you this chance, since you saved Ed... A LITTLE BIT.. Come on, Al, let's go." you said, walking behind Wrath out the door, as Al followed you. **

**You, Al, and Wrath all went to Centeral, and went into an abandoned building. There were soldiers guarding the way, but you managed to sneak by.**

**As Al and you followed Wrath down a certain flock of stairs, you thought to yourself, "This place seems familiar...". **

**"So, why did you lead us all the way here, Wrath?" Al asked, but Wrath did'nt respond. **

**"Guess we'll find out soon enough..." Al said, when he finally realized Wrath was'nt going to answer the question. **

**When you three got at the bottom of the stairs, Al, Wrath, and you arrived at an underground city. **

**"So this is where you wanted to take us.." you said. **

**Looking down at the buildings, everyone noticed the ground was marked with a giant transmutation circle, known as the Grand Arcanum. **

**"It looks just like the one in Lior." Al said as he explored. **

**Then, Al clapped his hands and touched the ground, and a big transmutation circle appeared, but did'nt do anything. **

**"It failed... There's something missing." Al said as he rubbed his hand across the circle. **

**"What is it?" Al asked himself, thinking of when he last opened the gate, trying to bring his mom back. **

**"I did see the gate, on that day, if this one works the same way... Then the Equivalent Exchange to make it open..." Al said to himself, then grabbed his chest, saying, "It has to be...". **

**And when you found out what he meant, you widened your eyes at Al. **

**All of a sudden, there was a giant explosion, and a giant block of stone came towards you three. **

**You tried to get your fans out, but had trouble, and you felt someone push you to the ground. **

**It was Al. **

**He landed right on top of you, and you blushed madly.**

**He blushed as well and sat up.**

**"Are you ok?" He asked.**

**You nodded slowly, still bluhing.**

**Fortunatley, that stone block missed you.**

**Then something jumped from the sky, and it was the ugliest thing ever. **

**"Gluttony..." Wrath said. **

**"GLUTTONY!?" Al and you asked in shock, both at the same time. **

**"He's one of the 7 like me... A MONSTER!!" Wrath replied to Al's question. **

**"THAT'S GLUTTONY!?" you asked, pointing at the giant beast. **

**"Wait! You DID lead us into a trap! You BASTARD!" you said, pulling all your attention to Wrath, and all of a sudden, the beast came and attacked both Wrath and you, sending you into the air. **

**Then, you twirled in the air, and dove down headfirst, pointing your fans down to the head of Gluttony, and gashed him at the top of his head. **

**Then, Gluttony spat out red liquid out of his body, and turned to a stone at the touch of ground, and the smell made you weaker and weaker for some reason. **

**Wrath tried to get the stone, to eat it, but Gluttony smacked him and sent him into the water. **

**Before Gluttony could get to Wrath, you ran between the water Wrath went in, and Gluttony. **

**You did some wind blades, but Gluttony smacked you really hard into the water as well, making you fall unconsious. **

**Then, one of Gluttony's arms or feet smashed into the ground, ripping Wrath and you out of the water, totally defenseless. **

**You were still unconsious, but Wrath was'nt. **

**Then, the arm or leg came to eat you and wrath both. **

**Al watched in fear, seeing blood everywhere. **

**Was it you? Wrath? **

**No, it was one of Gluttony's arms or legs. **

**Then, you fell to the ground, still unconsious, and another one of Gluttony's arms or legs came really fast, right at you! **

**You woke up seeing one of the legs or arms coming to kill you, and you thought you were going to die, but Wrath ran in front of you and blocked Gluttony's attack, even at running at the speed of light. **

**Then, Wrath twirled in the air, twirling Gluttony's arms or leg as well, and ended up being torn off his body. You got up quickly, and used your fans to flap yourself into the air (like a bird). **

**Then, Wrath ran to the transmutation circle Al tried alchemy on earlier, punched it, and got his automail arm stuck in the ground. **

**You ran to Wrath, planning to help him get his arm out of the ground. **

**But, Gluttony's main head bit Wrath, and blood was everywhere. **

**You fell to your knees, Defeated by time. **

**Spitting up blood, Wrath said, "Do it... Transmute us both... To take us back.." **

**"Of course, The gate always opened up, when a homonculus was brought to life... Those who came through the gate, can also be material to open it.." Al said, thinking to himself. **

**"That's right... That's why I came with you.." Wrath said.**

**Al and you both widened your eyes. **

**"I know you're planning to offer your own life for the price of saving your brother.. I don't want to see that happen... NEVER AGAIN!" Wrath replied. **

**You looked at Al, upset that Al did'nt tell you anything about this. **

**"Wait.. YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO-..." Al started, but Wrath interupted him saying "Please... I just want to go home... Where mommy is..". **

**Then, Gluttony bit Wrath harder, and more blood came out. **

**After screaming in pain, Wrath screamed, "NOW!". **

**After a pause, you got up and ran, Al followed you, you both clapped your hands, and transmuted both Wrath and Gluttony. **

**After the two homonculi dissapeared, you turned around and started walking away. **

**"Why did you help me?" Al asked. **

**"So if something bad happens, we'll both take the blame." you said, as you fell very weak, then continued walking away, but then, fell to the ground unconsious... **

**You soon woke up, finding yourself in Al's arms.**

**"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.**

**"Y-Yeah..." You said, sitting up.**

**All of a sudden, those 4 transmutatuon circles appeared behind around you and Al... Like 3 years ago.**

**Buildings began to crumble, and a portal appeared in the sky, a wierd flying machine flew out of it.**

**"What is that!?" Al asked, as another one flew out.**

**"I dunno, but it would be a good idea to get out of here!" You said.**

**"Wait!" Al said, looking down at the city below you two.**

**You looked as well and saw blonde hair. Winry!?**

**"Let's go get them then!" You mentioned.**

**"Right." Al said, as you ran, and Al followed.**

**"Winry!" Al called, as you and him slid down a building and ran to Winry, with Sheska.**

**"Al, what are they?" Winry asked.**

**You and Al looked down with guilty expressions.**

**"I don't know, all I did was open up the gate..." Al said.**

**"What?" Winry asked, looking at you and Al.**

**But you were interupted by Sheska screaming, and pointing to one of those flying machines, getting ready to hit you.**

**You quickly grabbed your fans, and made a Wind Shield around everyone for protection.**

**The machine crashed, and soon exploded.**

**You all looked at the ruins and found a boy with blonde hair.**

**Winry seemed the most astonished.**

**She was the first to walk to the boy.**

**Soon enough, she began to hug him... Obviously, it was someone safe, so you, Al, and Sheska ran to them.**

**It was Ed.**

**"Brother!" Al called.**

**Ed looked up at you, Al, and Sheska.**

**"Sheska... Manami... Al.." Ed said.**

**You and Al smiled.**

**"I knew I'd see you again." Al said.**

**Ed nodded.**

**"Yeah." He replied.**

**All of a sudden, another flying maching flew by, and you all looked at it.**

**"What is that brother?" Al asked.**

**Ed paused.**

"**It's a rocket-powered airship, and it's armed." Ed replied.**

**Al gasped and looked to his brother.**

**"They came to conquer this world, and use any power they can take from us to fuel their own war." Ed added.**

**Al looked back forward with a sad expression.**

**"It's my fault.." He said.**

**You looked over to Al, a little angry of what he just said.**

**You said that both of you were taking the blame...**

**"So you're the one..? You made the gate on this side?" Ed asked.**

**Before anyone knew it, Al ran away.**

**"AL!" Ed and you called.**

**Ed tried to get up and chase his brother, but he fell, due to a broken 'fake' leg.**

**Ed growled.**

**"I'll find him." You said, as you started running, but soon stopped.**

**"And Ed..?" You asked.**

**He looked to you.**

**"Al and I BOTH opened the gate. We both take the blame." You said, as you took off running again.**

**You took your fans out, and accelerated, due to waving your fans**

**You ran, until you heard other footsteps.**

**They were Al's.**

**You put your fans away and you saw Al, and chased him, until you got close enough to him.**

**"Al!" you called.**

**Al ignored you and kept ****running. **

**"AL! GOD DAMMIT GET BACK HERE! I WON'T HURT YOU!" You yelled as you clapped your hands and placed them on the walls, and closed any path for Al to run, even behind you. **

**You began to take out your fans, and Al widened his eyes. **

**You paused, but then completely took them out of your pockets. **

**You threw the fans to the ground, towards Al, proving to him that you just want to talk.**

**"Al... You can't run away forever..." You said sternly.**

**"But... This is all my fault..." Al said, letting his bangs cover his face. **

**"NO IT'S NOT DAMMIT! IT'S BOTH OF OUR FAULTS AND WE BOTH TAKE THE BLAME!" you screamed, which made Al jump a little, staring straight at you.**

**He was silent.**

**"WE BOTH TRANSMUTED WRATH AND GLUTTONY DID'NT WE!? SO IT'S BOTH OUR FAULT! AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'M GONNA STAND HERE AND WATCH YOU BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOURSELF WITH BOTH OF OUR BLAMES!" You screamed. **

**"YOU BETTER NOT TELL ME YOU FORGOT ABOUT WHAT I SAID EARLIER, SINCE YOU FORGOT EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT ME!!!!!" you screamed again, with tears beggining to form in your eyes. **

**Al stared at you with sad and scared eyes. **

**You wiped your tears away, and realized how loud you were screaming, and finally calmed down. **

**"...Al... This is both our fault... And I know I can't change you... But..." you started as you grabbed your fans and put them in your pockets. **

**"Running away is'nt going to make it go away..." You said as you clapped your hands, and placed them on the wall, making them dissapear. **

**"And I'm going to make up for what I did wrong, and fight for this world... With your help or not..." you added as you stared at Al for a couple seconds, and ran off, into the shadows, leaving Al standing there, deep in thought. **

**Later... **

**You were running along, fighting a couple armor suits along the way, looking for Ed... Maybe he could help. **

**Then, you spotted Ed climbing a building. **

**"What are you doing?" you asked, making Ed jump. **

**"Hey, did you find Al?" Ed asked. **

**You nodded and sighed. **

**"He won't listen to me... I don't blame him, he barely knows who I am..." you said.**

**Ed's face saddened "I'm sorry... Come on." Ed said as he waved for you to climb up the building with him. **

**You smirked and got out your fans, and flapped yourself to fly and you soared to the top of the building, sitting on the roof yawning. **

**Ed stared with amazement. **

**"Oh, come on Ed, You don't remember my most known move?" you said with a laugh. **

**"Well you don't have to show off..." Ed mumbled as he continued to climb. **

**"Here..." You said as you reached for Ed's hand. **

**He grabbed your hand and pulled him up and somewhat threw him behind you quickly.**

**"Ow..." Ed said. **

**You stuck your tounge out playfully, and then you both stared at the giant ship. **

**Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the ground, all of a sudden, you and Ed were going into the air, being lifted by a piece of the roof. **

**As a ship passed, you pushed Ed with your fans to fly him to the ship, you just flapped yourself onto the ship gracefully. **

**"Al..." you thought to yourself, deep in thought, but you were interupted by Ed pulling you down to the bottom of the ship, because there was a gun fire. **

**Ed clapped his hands, and ship you and Ed were on transformed, to a animal looking floating ship. **

**The other ship fired at you and Ed's and it soon exploded. **

**You looked for Ed, soaring across the sky with your fans. **

**By the time you saw Ed, he was close enough to the ground to need your help. **

**So you just landed gracefully and helped Ed up. **

**"Thanks..." Ed said. **

**"Yeah..." you said kinda depressed. **

**Ed knew why. **

**Then, you spotted something at the corner of your eye. **

**Someone in a red coat walking around. Al. **

**"Al?" you asked yourself, and began to run to the figure. **

**"Manami! Wait up!" Ed said as he ran not too far behind you. **

**You finally got to Al, but he was too in a trance to notice you. **

**You just stood there, hating how Al looked. **

**"Al!" Ed yelled which knocked you and Al out of the trance, and you ran next to Al. **

**"****Hey... I'm surprised you found your way to the surface.****.." Ed said to Al, finally being able to talk to him without interuptions... **

**"****It was Wrath. He showed us all the ways out beforehand.****..." Al said, glancing at you from the corner of his eye. **

**You nodded. **

**"Wrath?" Ed asked nervously. **

**"...That's right... We made that permitted gate by transmuting him..." Al replied, sounding like he was about to cry. **

**You put your head down in shame as well. **

**"...Manami... Al-..." Ed was saying but there was an explosion, and smoke everywhere. **

**You all had to cover your eyes, to protect them. **

**The smoke was clearing, but you were having a bad feeling about what you were all going to see... **

**When the smoke cleared, you 3 all had to see only a teddy bear, and a little girl's hand, with blood everywhere. **

**Ed's face saddened only, while you and Al's faces were wide eyes, and about to cry. **

**Al screamed and clapped his hands, running to the dead body. **

**"AL!" you thought in your head as you chased him. **

**"NO!" Ed screamed. **

**At the same time, you hugged around Al's stomach to stop him, when Ed grabbed his shoulder, both of you pulling him back. **

**Al looked back at you two about to cry. **

**You let go slowly, you were to sad to blush, and you fell to your knees. **

**"****... You can't bring back the dead Al, trying just causes more pain.****." Ed said. **

**You let your tears finally fall, but hid them so no one could see. **

**Al suddenly fell to his knees and started crying. **

**Hearing him cry just made you more upset. **

**"Brother... Is all of this... My fault?" Al asked. **

**You looked up to Al, but not getting mad this time. **

**This was no time to yell at him again. **

**"Why is it all turning out this way?" Al asked.**

**Your face saddened more. **

**"I just..." Al said, you pur your head down, cringing. **

**"I WANTED!" Al yelled, you put your head down even more, trying to block it out.**

**The you just heard crying, and calmed down, as you let your tears out freely as well, trying to be quiet. **

**"****I know... You were just trying to bring me back home again, Al. For whatever reason, Wrath wanted to help, that sacrafice was his choice.****." Ed said. **

**You somewhat came closer to Al and put your hand on his. **

**Al looked at you with trembling eyes, kinda blushy. **

**You smiled weakily, trying to cheer him up. **

**"****The other Al wanted to get me home too, and feel like he did something meaningful. and Noah wanted a place to belong... We all had our excuses, and they seemed right to us. And no one thought, we would have to suffer like this.****..." Ed said, looking up at rocket ships and explosions, while you continued to try to comfort Al. **

**"Other Al?" You thought to yourself. **

**"****I know that... None of us were looking to start a war... But still... A war is what we got and so all of us take the blame...****" Ed said as you then saw Al widen his eyes, also thinking you said something related to that earler. **

**"Do you understand? That's why... We have to make it right..." Ed added. **

**Al looked at you for a couple of seconds, and then turned to Ed. **

**"And defend this world... ****As long as we're alive. We can't keep living like our dreams are all that matter...Okay****?" Ed finished. **

**You stood up right away. **

**Al looked at you for a couple of seconds, and then nodded to Ed, and stood up looking at you both. **

**"Let's be a team again..." You said out of the clear blue, as Ed and Al looked at you, as you smiled sweetly, and they smiled back. **

**You got your fans out and put one fan under Al's heel, and the other under Ed's heel.**

**"Land safely." You said as you pushed them up to the top of the building. **

**They screamed until they landed safe at the roof of the building. **

**You smiled and flapped your fans, soaring to the top of a building, landing safely. Al stared at you for a couple seconds.**

**(Al's Part) **

**You stared at Manami's locket and had a couple flashbacks... Only Shadows. **

**//FLASHBACK//**

**There was a shadow appearing as an Armor suit and a young girl, hugging. **

**"Here, I've had this for a while.. And I think you should have it." The Shadow of the Armor Suit broke from the hug and reached near his thigh. **

**Then, the Shadow of the Amor suit gave the girl beautiful Heart Locket. **

**"Al, it's beautiful, but are you sure you want to give it to me?" The shadow of the girl asked. **

**"Yeah, I know you'll take good care of it." The shadow of the armor suit replied. **

**"Ok, if you say so." The shadow of the girl said as she put on the locket the shadow of the armor suit gave her. **

**Then, there was a close-up of the locket... Zooming in... It looked like the one Manami had on now... **

**//END FLASHBACK// **

**(MANAMI'S (YOUR) PART) **

**You were snapping in Al's face. **

**"Al? Hellooooo?" You asked as you kept snapping. **

**Al then snapped out of his trance, saying, "Huh?... Oh... Sorry...". **

**Al said, looking deep into your eyes. You saw something in his eyes like he knew you. **

**"Guys? Hate to break the moment, but I need some help." Ed called out to you. **

**You groaned and said "Fine." **

**Ed, Al, and you clapped your hands and put them to the ground at the same time. **

**You all rose in the air, lifted by the roof of the building, heading for one of the ships. **

**"All this time and you have'nt lost your touch." Al said as a joke. **

**"Gimme a little credit Al!" Ed replied with some chuckle in his voice. **

**All of a sudden, the ship shot at you guys and stopped you from rising any more, which sent you three into the air from the speed. **

**Al and Ed grabbed the edge surley to climb back up, but you grabbed with only 2 fingers and then fell. **

**"MANAMI!" Ed and Al both screamed **

**"NO! AL!!!" You screamed and then closed your eyes, expecting to die from a hard fall. **

**All of a sudden, you were stopped by two arms. **

**You looked up to see Roy Mustang! **

**He saved you! **

**"Mustang!?" you screamed. **

**"Hey! don't yell at me! I just saved your ass!" Mustang replied, with you still in his arms, practically danging you off the edge of the hot air balloon you 2 were in. **

**"If you're gonna strike, do it now 'FullMetal'!" Mustang called out to Ed, letting Ed and Al know he caught you, and you're safe. **

**You had eyes wider than saucers. **

**"General!" Ed called out with excitment. **

**Ed and Al both climbed to the top of the rising roof, to make it rise once more. **

**They clapped and smacked their hands down at the same time, rising up again. **

**"They sure are good, huh?" Mustang asked as you both watched the brothers rise higher into the air. **

**"Well, they are brothers after all!" you replied with a laugh. **

**The rising building smashed into the ship, so you all could run inside. **

**Mustang jumped out of the balloon with grace landing in front of Ed and Al.**

**You jumped behind him, a little scared, and landed behind Ed and Al, stumbling a little bit. **

**"Way to bring trouble home with you 'FullMetal'! Really nice!" Mustang said sarcasticaly. **

**"Heh, smart remarks already? Nice patch by the way, well it should of covered your mouth too." Ed said as a comeback. **

**You and Al smiled nervously, knowing Ed. **

**"Sorry sir. Ignore him." Al said. **

**The ship shot at you four, Mustang snapped, as you ran next to Mustang, and did a Wind Blade behind Mustang's fire attack, to make it come faster and stronger.**

**Another gun appeared, and you and Mustang did the same attack again. **

**You 4 ran behind a pole, and you and Mustang did another one of your combinated attacks at another gun. **

**You ran ahead into the smoke to make sure the coast was clear. **

**(Al's Part) **

**"Now go 'FullMetal', I'll guard the entearnce, that's why I came." Mustang said. **

**"Heh, you don't have to tell me twice!" Ed said, as he saw Manami wave to you two, telling you that the coast was clear. **

**"Hold on, Brother! Wait for me!" You said as you ran not far behind Ed. **

**"I always knew you were alive..." Mustang said as another gun appeared, and was getting ready to snap his fingers, ready for a fight. **

**(Your Part) **

**Ed and Al ran inside and looked around. **

**"Manami, you come with me. Al, you stay here." **

**Ed said as he looked at you and Al. **

**"Ok brother." Al replied, not wanting to disobey his older brother. **

**Ed walked to a door and began to open it. **

**You took a step forward, to follow Ed but all of a sudden, Al interupted.**

**"Be careful, Manami." He said, with gentleness in his voice. **

**You turned around, and faced him. **

**"No problem! You have nothing to wory ab-..." you were saying, but you were interupted by Al hugging you tightly, embracing you with his lips on yours. **

**Your eyes trembled with shock, but then you closed your eyes, and kissed him back.**

**He pushed you gently to the wall, and slowly slid his tongue in your mouth.**

**You did the same, as you shared a passionate kiss. **

**Al pulled away, but he was still holding you close.**

**You opened your eyes, and wideneing them again. **

**Al looked at you, kind of turning red. **

**"Al? Do you-...?" You were going to ask but Al interupted you again, putting two fingers on your lips. **

**"Go. Brother needs you." He said. **

**You smiled sweetly.**

**"I-I'll be back." you replied as you followed Ed into the room, taking your fans out, and supported by Al's kiss.**

**You and Ed walked in and waited for the figure in the chair. **

**"This land is completely foriegn... Not like my world at all..." The figure in the chair said. **

**It was a woman. **

**"You're wrong about that Eckhart.. People laugh and weep just like you... Live the same, die the same." Ed said. **

**Eckhart then got out of her chair, and shot a black thing at you and Ed, you got your fan and blew it from getting to his neck, but it still got to his automail arm. **

**You did'nt want to move because if you did, she might rip it off. **

**"There's one thing I wanna know! What made you start this attack? I thought the point was to use weapons of this world to conquer your own, so why would you wage war here?" Ed asked boldy. **

**"I have to... This entire world must perish..." Eckhart replied. **

**"BUT WHY!?" Ed demanded **

**"Because I fear it..." Eckhart said back. **

**"Opening the door to a new world was thrilling at first, a utopia that could make us greater! But then I realized how different it was from our own... I got scared... This world is far too strong to be trusted... I have to destroy it now before it conquers us..." Eckhart replied. **

**"That's ridiculous! This world does'nt have any reason to conquer yours!" Ed yelled. **

**"How can you know that?" Eckhart asked. **

**"Because we're humans, like YOU!" Ed replied. **

**"LIAR!" Eckhart screamed. **

**"You may wear the same skin as us, but inside you're different... You're MONSTERS!" Eckhart added. **

**"Now I understand the kind of person you are!" Ed said as he clapped and got rid of the black cord around his arm. **

**As Eckhart and Ed fought, you used wind attacks to send Ed in the air, dodging everyone of Eckharts attacks. **

**Then, Ed kicked her to the wall. **

**"Let's end this." Eckhart said as she opened a door. (Not the one you and Ed came through) **

**You went back to back with Ed, ready to participate in battle as armor suits surrounded you. **

**"It's human nature... We don't accept what we don't see ourselves... We fear it... Reject it... And that is the beggining of war... When I look at you... I see a Beast... That is why... I can take your life." Eckhart said. **

**"KILL THEM!" Eckhart ordered the armor suits to do, but they did nothing. **

**"Huh?" Eckhart asked herself. **

**Then, the armor suits turned to Eckhart and walked towards her. **

**"WHAT!?" Echart asked. **

**"Alchemy can give us all sorts of abilities, this is one of mine..." A familiar voice said as he walked in. **

**Al... **

**"And this is one of mine..." You said as you swung your fan and did a Wind Blade and knocked her into the wall, completely surrounded by armor suits. **

**"Don't touch me... What are you doing? Get away! GET AWAY!!!" Eckhart screamed at the armor suits toppled over her. **

**"Let's go..." Ed said as he walked out of the room first. **

**Al looked over to you. **

**"You ok?" Al asked. **

**"Yeah, that fight was a piece of cake!" You replied with a thumbs up, as you walked with him out of the room. **

**You grabbed Al's hand, as he held yours. **

**You came back to Mustang and he was fine as ever. **

**Ed remained at the enterance at which you and Al came through. **

**"So what now?" Mustang asked. **

**Ed clapped his hands, and gently placed them on the ground, and cut the ship in two. **

**The parts were seperating. **

**"Brother... Brother, what are you doing!?" Al yelled out as you and Al came to run to Ed, but Mustang held both of you back. **

**"That should be enough alchemic material, to get yourselves down." Ed replied, standing back up. **

**You widened your eyes, and you heard Al whimper like he was about to cry. **

**"What about you? Where will you go?" Mustang asked. **

**"I'm gonna take what's left of these soldies back to their world." Ed replied. **

**"Why!? You don't have to go with them!" Al yelled, struggling to get out of Mustang's grasp. **

**"I have to break the gate on their side, and I need you to stay here and destroy it on this side too... So the portal can never be opened again..." Ed said as he turned the other way. **

**"What about Winry!? Don't you know she misses you too!?" Al screamed, still sounding like he was about to cry. **

**Your eyes were still widened, and you were completely silent. **

**"Tell her thanks... She always made the best..." Ed said as he started walking off. **

**"WAIT! BROTHER, NO! I JUST GOT YOU BACK! YOU CAN'T GO AGAIN!" Al screamed. **

**All of a sudden, you put both your fans under Al's feet and flung him over to the other side of the ship. **

**You soon followed, and the ship began taking off. **

**"I'll destroy it over here! Be safe!" Mustang called out. **

**"Thank you, Mustang!" you called out as you waved. **

**Then, you grabbed Al's arm and pulled him, running into the building. You looked around quickly, trying to find something to hide in. **

**You then saw armor suits, some that looked like Al's old armor body. **

**You chuckled and said, "Come on! I got an idea!", and opened one of the helmets for Al to get in. **

**Al quickly got in. **

**You closed his helmet shut tight and then got in one close to Al's. **

**"Manami? Why are you doing this?" Al asked. **

**You were so used to Al's voice with an echo. **

**"Well, your brother ran off once, and I'm not letting him do that again. And also, I want you to be happy..." You replied, blushing in darkness. **

**"Manami? If we somehow die doing this, I just want to tell you something." Al said. **

**"What is it?" you asked. **

**"I love you..." Al replied. **

**You widened your eyes and then realized... Al regained his memory. **

**"I love you too Al..." You replied. **

**"You do?" Al asked. **

**"Yes, always have, always will..." you said as you quietly cried in joy in the darkness of the armor suit. **

**All of a sudden, there was a crash, and you and Al were banged around in the armor suits. **

**Then it stopped, but you were so dizzy you could'nt think. **

**"Al? You ok?" you whispered, in case there were people around. **

**It turns out your armor suits were sitting right next to each other. **

**"Yeah... Ow..." Al whispered back. **

**You laughed quietly, and then you and Al listened for any life going around. **

**All of a sudden, there was a bang, and then some gurgling. (Sounding like someone snorkling). **

**"Open it again, the doorway. Do it now! I must destroy it! Sham-...-Balla!" The gurgly voice said. **

**All of a sudden, there was a gunshot, and then silence. **

**But then, another bang came, and a female voice said, "Edward...". **

**"At least Ed's ok..." You thought to yourself. **

**"Noah... That's right, after all that trouble, I'm still here, surprise?" Ed's voice said.**

**"But why? Why would you come back to our world Ed?" the female voice said, as footsteps got louder. **

**"It's hard to explain..." Ed said. **

**All of a sudden, Al said, "He came to destroy the gate." **

**You were shocked. **

**"So you transferred your soul again huh Al?" Ed asked. **

**"Again?" you asked youself in your head, then shook the thought off. **

**"How long do you fade out this time?" Ed asked. **

**"Never!" You said aloud as you and Al both took off your helmets at the same time and smiled at Ed. **

**"Surprise?" you asked as a joke. **

**"Al! Manami! What are you doing here!?" Ed asked with shock. **

**"I jumped onto your ship at the last minute brother-..." Al started.**

**"With my help..." you interupted. **

**"Then I hid inside this armor, so you would'nt find me-..." Al added.**

**"With hy hellllp!" you interupted again. **

**"General Mustang should be breaking down the other side right now." Al said.**

**You did'nt interupt this time. **

**"And we're going to destroy it on this side right?" Al asked. **

**" DEFINATLEY WITH MY HELP!" You yelled aloud cheerfully. **

**Ed and Al looked at you with smiles and shook their heads. **

**"But you two won't be able to go home..." Ed reminded. **

**You and Al both got out of your armor suits and Al looked at Ed. **

**"I wanna be at your side brother... No matter what." Al said. **

**You smiled as you watched Ed and Al have a brother moment. **

**"I wanna see the same things, and learn what you learn, and keep on journeying together. Like those years we were looking for the stone... Despite all the hardships, those were the best times we had." Al said. **

**"So he does remember!" You thought in your head as you cheered to yourself. **

**"Al? Are you telling me your memory's back?" Ed asked. **

**Al nodded. **

**"When we left our own world I think..." Al replied. **

**Ed shrugged. **

**"Equivalent Exchange huh?" Ed said as he stood up, looked at you two, smiled, at looked at the portal above your heads. **

**"Destroying that gate's gonna be a challenge without Alchemy." Ed said. **

**Al walked to Ed. "Between the two of us, we'll figure it out." Al said. **

**"Make that three!" You said as you walked between them, counting youself in. **

**Ed and Al looked at you, loosened up and smiled, and all three of you looked up at the gate that brought you guys back together, and made you a team again. **

**You put your hands on their shoulders, telling them you'll be there for them all the way. **

**Ed just smiled but Al blushed. **

**(Ok, sorry Alphonse Heidrech fans, but I gotta skip his funeral, my fingers are killing me and I wanna wrap this up.) **

**Ed and Al's friend, Noah, ot you three a ride to a new town. **

**You all sat in the truck, with other people. **

**You sat next to Al, and Ed sat across from you. **

**"So... Where are we heading now brother?" Al asked. **

**"First, we have to track down that uranium bomb that was brought over from the other side. A weapon like that should'nt exist, no matter what world it's in." Ed replied. **

**"People are saying, another great war in inethitable here... And from everything that's going on... Myabe they're right... Are you sure we should get involved in their battles?" Al asked. **

**"Like I said Al, we can't keep thinking we're all that matter, and that the world has nothing to do with us. That goes for both sides of the gate. This is where we live... It's home now, and we have to do our part." Ed said as he smiled over to you and Al. **

**You and Al both smiled back at Ed and you all looked at the sky. **

**Later on...**

**  
(This is where the movie ends, I know, but I wanna add my little fan-fiction at the end) **

**As you, Ed, and Al talked about funny moments in the past, you soon got tired. **

**"I'm gonna take a little cat nap... Night." You said as you closed your eyes. **

**After a while you 'fell asleep', you 'accidentaly' leaned on Al's shoulder, and he started blushing badly. **

**"You really like her don't you?" Ed asked with a smirk. **

**Al blushed even more, but realized he had already told you his feelings, and then he said, **

**"Yes, more than anything in the world. Now that I remember her, the feelings are even better." Al replied. **

**"When did you remember her exactly?" Ed asked. **

**Al sighed. "You know when I was in a trance, before we went to battle with that woman?" Al asked. **

**"Yeah?" Ed said. **

**"I saw Manami's locket... And I had a flashback of when I gave it to her... As... you know... And then it just 'hit' me, boom, I knew her." Al said. **

**"No wonder, because I saw you two kissing before to fight Eckhart." Ed said, smirking even more. **

**"Brother!" Al yelled, face turned red as a tomato. **

**"Yeah, Ed... You should'nt be spying..." You said as you sat up, eyes open like you have'nt been sleeping for a while. **

**"Uhhh... How long were you listening?" Al asked with a gulp. **

**"Well, I never slept. That a good enough clue?" you said, smiling cheerfully. **

**Al blushed so hard he was really red. **

**"Oh yeah, I forgot..." You said as you slapped Ed at the back of the head. **

**"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Ed yelled. **

**"For spying!" you yelled back. **

**"Man this sucks... I can't call you short anymore..." You said with a smirk. **

**Ed's eyes went evil. **

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT YOU WANNA CALL A MIDGET!?" Ed screamed. **

**You laughed so hard. **

**"Ah, Ed you still got it..." you said as you kept laughing. **

**You looked over to Al, and he was still blushing. **

**"Aw, Al... You gonna blush at me forever?" You said as you leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. **

**He thought his head was gonna explode. **

**"Aw come on! My little brother get's a girlfriend and I don't!? That's so uncool!" Ed said, pouting. **

**"Hit the hay, shorty!" You said to Ed. **

**"I'M NOT SHORT DAMMIT!" Ed screamed.**

**You laughed. **

**"I have a feeling this trip is gonna be fun." you said as you put your arms behind your head. **

**"Yeah, me too." Ed replied. **

**"Al? What about you?" you asked as you looked over to Al. **

**He was in a trance. **

**"Al? Helloo? Woo-hoo!" you said as you flicked his nose. **

**"OW!" Al yelped as ge held his nose. **

**"Aw, Al, you made me feel bad now... Here." You said as you leaned over and kissed his nose. **

**He blushed dark red all over again. **

**"Better?" You asked. **

**"Y-Y-Y-Yeah..." Al said, stuttering and blushing. **

**You and Ed just laughed. **

**A couple days later... **

**It was night time and it was time for Al, Ed, and you to get off the truck, so you guys did and started walking. **

**You guys set up a camp to spend the night, and you all decided to go to sleep right away. So you guys put out the fire, and layed down. **

**You could'nt sleep so you snuck off to explore... But you did'nt know someone else was awake, and following you. **

**A little while Later... **

**You arived at a lake with Trees with Blue petals on them. (Imagine them as... Blueberry Blossom trees, or something) **

**You went up to the lake, cupped your hands in the water, and splashed your face with the water to cool off your face. **

**Then, a breeze came and it felt really good. **

**You looked back to the water, looking at your reflection. **

**All of a sudden, Al's reflection appeared next to you, but you thought you were going crazy, until you looked up next to you... And Al was really there. **

**"Al! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" You asked nervously. **

**"No, I could'nt sleep." Al replied. **

**"What a coincidence." You said. **

**Then, Al hugged you quickly and tightly, not letting go. **

**"Al...?" you asked. **

**"Manami... I'm so sorry..." Al said into your ear. **

**"Sory for what?" you asked. **

**"For hurting you..." Al replied. **

**"Hurting me?" you asked. **

**"When I did'nt remember you, when I did'nt know who you were... I'm sorry..." Al said. **

**"Al..." you said as you hugged Al back tightly. **

**"I missed you... So much..." you said as you clenched Al's jacket, trying not to cry. **

**"I did too... Well, I mean, my lost self did..." He said.**

**You both laughed a little. **

**Al began rocking you, side to side, while still hugging. (Like dancing) **

**"Al? What do we do after we get this 'Uranium bomb' thing?" you asked, while closing your eyes. **

**"I don't know... Maybe live the rest of our lives normally..." Al replied. **

**You giggled. **

**"You have no idea how it feels to hold you... To feel your touch." Al said. **

**"You have no idea how it is to be held by you." you replied, and laughed a little. **

**Al laughed too, and then you two felt the breeze once more, and a blue petal landed on your face. **

**Al broke the hug to take the petal off your face. **

**"Thanks..." You said as you stared in Al's eyes. **

**"Anything...For... You..." Al said slowly, as you two slowly closed your eyes and kissed. **

**Al held you around your waist, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper. **

**Al's tounge slowly made it's way into your mouth and you let it explore your mouth. Your hands went from Al's neck to his cheeks, feeling the soft touch of his face. You both pulled away from eachother for air and shock. **

**Then, you quickly grabbed Al and buried your head in his chest. **

**"Al... I love you... Don't ever leave me again... Please... It's too much to bear..." You said, letting tears fall. **

**Some tears were from joy and some were from how heartbroken you were back then when Al did'nt remember you. **

**Al heard you cry and hugged you to comfort you. **

**"Shhh... It's ok. I'm never leaving you again... Never..." Al said as he hugged you tightly. **

**For once in a long while, you felt safe again. **

**"Thanks Al... You make my life worth living..." you said, breaking the hug and looking back up at him, still with a tear. **

**Al wiped away you tear and said, "You make my life worth living too..." Al said as you two hugged and kissed once again, except longer. **

**When you two stopped kissing, Al continued to hug you. **

**"Manami? Can you sing me that song? That you sang to me a long time ago? The one that you samg to me last time? I miss your singing voice..." Al asked. **

**"...Sure." you said as you began to sing.  
**

**(You can choose a song XD)**

**You finished the song, buring your face in Al's chest. **

**"I missed that voice so much... Thank you." Al said. **

**"Your Welcome." you replied, and kissed a slow peck. **

**Then, Al sat down, and pulled you down with him. **

**Al layed back, and you did too, both of you watching the stars. **

**You rolled over into Al, and Al wrapped his arm around you. **

**"This is the best time of my life..." you said, laying your head on Al's chest. **

**"Mine too..." Al replied, as he stroked your hair slowly and gently. **

**You two soon fell asleep in eachothers' arms, but what you two did'nt know was that someone was behind a tree, watching the scene, smirking. **

**The Next Day... **

**You were sleeping peacefully until you hard someone scream. **

**"HELP! HELP! I'M GONNA DIE!" the voice screamed.**

**You woke up in a flash and tried standing up, but you were all wobbly, still half asleep, saying, "I'll save you Mr. Banana..." but you tripped and fell in the Lake. **

**You were now awake. **

**You sat up in the water. **

**"HUH!? HUH!? WHAT HAPPENED!? WHERE'S THE DANGER!?" You screamed, but you only looked to see Al sitting there looking at you like you were phsycotic, and Ed rolling all over laughing his butt off. **

**"Ed... You... BASTARD!" You screamed as you got up, and chased Ed all over.**

**"Can't catch me slow poke!" Ed yelled sticking his tounge out while running. **

**You all of a sudden stopped, with a smirk. **

**"Why am I chasing that shrimp anyways?" you said as you shrugged and started walking back to Al. **

**"WHAT!? WHO YOU ARE CALLIN' SO SHORT YOU-... AHH!!" Ed was screaming until you tackled him and punched him a couple times. **

**He layed on the ground, cringing, and you got up and kicked him. **

**"There, that'll teach you to BE PREPARED IF YOU'RE GONNA WAKE ME UP!" you screamed. **

**Then, you turned to Al and smiled. **

**"Good morning Alphonse!" you said cheerfully. **

**"Uh... Good morning?" Al asked. **

**"Yeah, HE get's the good morning." Ed mumbled. **

**You bent down to him. **

**"Well, hmm let's see... For one thing, HE DOES'NT WAKE ME UP WITH FALSE ALARMS! Now you know that kinda PISSES ME OFF!" You screamed to Ed. **

**Then, you walked off, happy as can be, as Al helped up Ed. **

**When Ed and Al returned, you were carying Ed's, Al's, and your suitcases. **

**You smiled sweetly. **

**"Ready to go?" you asked. **

**Ed cringed. **

**"Oh, come on you big baby, I'm the one carrying the suitcases!" You said as you turned the other way and started walking, humming a tune. **

**You guys we're going to be a team forever, and you're going to be friends forever too.**

**Except you and Al of course because you wanted more than that. **

**After you three got rid of the Uranim Bomb, You and Al lived together, and then, got married. **

**You and Al also had 3 children. (NO LEMON FOR YOU!) **

**Ed soon also got a girlfriend, and married her too, and ran off with her to a different location. **

**You and Al lived together, and watched your children grow, day by day, and you and Al wanted nothing more than eachother, your love, and your children to grow up and have happy lives. **

**THE END!!! **


End file.
